


Karaoke in Hogwarts

by Elaglar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mpreg Harry, Oral Sex, Slash, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachkriegs-Hogwarts, Bücher werden teilweise ignoriert, OOC (da Slash). </p><p>Es sind mehrere Songfics, die sich um Harry und seinen Angebeteten Draco drehen.<br/>Jedes Kapitel hat einen Song, der für einen Abschnitt in ihrem Leben steht.<br/>Sie sind durch eine harte Zeit gegangen und wollen endlich glücklich sein.<br/>Ja, es ist Slash, wie schon so oft. Aber die beiden gehören einfach zusammen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halt dich an mir fest

#  ** Karaoke in Hogwarts **

 

 

Es war das erste Wiedersehen nachdem alle, die am Krieg beteiligt waren und überlebt hatten, diese vermaledeiten UTZ – Prüfungen hinter gebracht hatten. Also war es sozusagen das erste Klassentreffen, bei dem sich der Junge-der-überlebt-hat die Ehre gab und seine Freunde face to face wiedersahen, nicht nur durch den Kamin anflohten oder sie über eine erneute spektakuläre Todesser-Festnahme im Tagspropheten lasen und so an seinem Leben teilnahmen.

 

Ja, Potter arbeitete als Auror und war dabei sogar recht gut. Er ging in seiner Aufgabe mehr und mehr auf, vergaß Freunde, Familie, sogar seine Beziehung darüber. Ihn störte es meist nicht, auch seine Familie, die Weasleys, hatten Verständnis dafür. Doch es gab eine Person, die das mächtig wurmte.

 

Harry vergrub sich geradezu in seiner Arbeit, nahm kaum noch etwas anderes Wahr. Er verschloss sich mehr und mehr, niemand wusste wieso. Nun, niemand außer Ron. Wenigstens seinem besten Freund vertraute er sich an, wenn sie sich nach der Arbeit auf ein Butterbier trafen oder wenn Harry Ron einmal im Laden besuchte, weil er gerade in der Winkelgasse zu tun hatte.

 

Ron liebte es, seinem großen Bruder George beizustehen und mit ihm den Laden für magische Scherzartikel zu führen. Hermine war darüber erst wenig begeistert gewesen, doch Ron hatte ihr versprochen, wenn er zu Hause war, sich voll und ganz, und nicht mit Scherzartikeln, um sie zu kümmern.

Als sie bemerkte, wie gut diese Arbeit ihrem Mann tat, stahl sich jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Aus diesem Grund konnte sie sich ebenfalls voll und ganz auf ihre beginnende Karriere stürzen.

 

Nun waren sie also seit fünf Jahren das erste Mal wieder in diesen heiligen Hallen.

 

Der Saal war ein wenig umgestaltet worden für den heutigen Abend. Die meisten Schüler waren zu Hause, denn die Sommerferien waren vor zwei Wochen los gegangen. So bestand die Möglichkeit, die Tische verschwinden zu lassen. Es gab nur eine lange Tafel, an der alle Platz fanden. Auch die Lehrer nahmen daran ihre Stühle ein. Darauf standen allerlei Köstlichkeiten, Butterbier, Kürbissaft und Bowle.

 

Jeder wunderte sich über die Bühne, die dort stand, wo sonst die Lehrer saßen. Sie war nicht all zu groß und sah irgendwie merkwürdig aus. Ein Mikrofon stand dort, ein Hocker und auch ein kleiner Bildschirm, doch keinerlei Instrumente oder sonst irgendetwas.    

      „Ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat“, raunte Ron seiner Frau zu.

Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah sich um, erblickte Harry, quietschte vergnügt auf und rannte auf ihn zu.

 

      „Harry, wie schön, dich endlich einmal wiederzusehen. Das muss jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr her sein. Wie geht es dir?“, jauchzte sie in das Ohr des Jungen-der-lebt-und-nun-ein-Mann-war.

      „Hey, Mine. Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich hatte viel zu tun. Wie geht es euch beiden denn?“

Er drückte sie herzlich und schenkte seiner Freundin ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

 

      „Gut, wie immer. Wo ist denn deine Begleitung?"

Hermine sah sich wieder um.

      „Sitzt dort und schmollt“, gab Harry bekümmert zurück.

      „Mal wieder Ärger im Paradies, Alter?“, drängte sich der Rotschopf nun dazwischen und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

Harry nickte bestätigend.

      „Ja, Ron, wir haben sogar getrennte Zimmer für heute Nacht bezogen. Aber ich habe einen Plan, mit dem ich es hoffentlich wieder richten werde.“

Er lächelte schief.

 

Gerade erhob sich Dumbledore, bedeutete allen noch stehenden, sie sollten sich setzten. Die Freunde taten, wie geheißen und der alte Zaubermeister verstärkte magisch seine Stimme, damit alle ihn hören konnten.

 

      „Liebe ehemalige Schüler, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um ein Wiedersehen von euch zu ermöglichen. Wie ihr alle wisst ist es mit den Jahren nicht gerade einfacher geworden, sich regelmäßig zu sehen. Freundschaften veränderten sich“, dabei blickte er auf Ron und Hermine, „manche zerbrachen und wieder andere wurden neu entdeckt.“, ein durchdringender Blick zu Harry, 

      „Doch es ist wichtig, seine alten Kameraden ab und an zu sehen, ganz besonders, wenn sie durch solch schicksalhafte Zeiten gegangen sind, wie ihr es seid. Nun will ich euch aber nicht länger langweilen und die Tafel eröffnen. Bedient euch, lasst es euch schmecken und habt viel Spaß heute.

 

 

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~    ~~~~   ~~~~

 

 

Als das Festessen beendet war und sich alle zufrieden in ihre Stühle zurücksinken ließen erhob sich Harry und schritt auf die Bühne zu. Er nahm sich das Mikro, tippte kurz darauf, um zu prüfen, ob es auch an war, dann hielt er eine kurze Ansprache.

      „Hallo liebe Freunde.“, wildes Gejohle und tosender Beifall wurden ihm entgegen gebracht. Nur ein Augenpaar glitzerte wütend.

      _´Was soll der Mist? Schon wieder steht er im Rampenlicht und hat für mich keine Zeit. Ob er mich überhaupt noch liebt und begehrt? Oder ist er bloß noch auf Bequemlichkeit mit mir zusammen?`_

 

Harry hörte diese Gedanken natürlich nicht, bedankte sich brav bei den anderen und lächelte zum niederknien heiß in die Runde.

      „Schon gut, schon gut. Der Grund, aus dem ich hier oben stehe, ich folgender…. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit einer bestimmten Person gegenüber wie ein absoluter Volltrottel benommen. Ich habe mich in meine Arbeit gestürzt und niemanden an mich ran gelassen. Jetzt will ich das wieder gut machen. _Schatz, das ist für dich._ Ich liebe dich über alles und will, dass es endlich die ganze Welt erfährt!“

 

      _´Wie jetzt? Seit über fünf Jahren sind wir zusammen, niemand durfte es erfahren._ „Versteh doch, meine Fans.“ _, hieß es immer und jetzt das? Er kann mich mal!`_

 

Doch bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas sagen konnte setzten leise Gitarrenklänge ein. Harry saß auf einem Hocker, der sich plötzlich materialisierte hatte und man hörte, wie er ein brüchig und nervös seinen Einsatz fand.

 

 

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

 

 

hmmm, ooh, hmmm

 

Du hast mich lang nicht mehr so angesehen,   
hast mir lang nichts mehr erzählt.   
Unsere Fotos hast du abgenommen,   
weil dir irgendetwas fehlt.   


 

Harry erinnerte sich dabei.

 

_´Es ist nicht leicht im Augenblick mit mir. Immer, wenn ich in diese Augen sehe sind sie vor Schmerz aufgewühlt und ein Sturm wütet darin, bestehend aus Trauer und Verzweiflung. Er versucht, an mich heran zu kommen, aber ich habe mich verschlossen und weiß, dass ich ihn damit verletzte._

_Die Fotos, auf denen wir lachend am Strand sind oder in unserem Pool umhertollen stehen nicht mehr auf der Kommode im Schlafzimmer, als würde ihn der Anblick zu sehr aufwühlen. Er hat sie in den Flur verbannt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihn noch nicht verloren habe.`_

Du rufst mich an und sagst du weißt nicht mehr,   
weißt nicht mehr, was dich berührt.   
Die letzten Jahre haben dich aufgewühlt,   
und dich nur noch mehr verwirrt.

 

 

_´Immer wieder versucht er an mich heran zu kommen, doch wenn ich im Büro bin, dann lasse ich mich sogar verleugnen. Ich habe Angst, dass er mir an den Kopf wirft, er würde mir nichts mehr bedeuten, ich will nicht von ihm hören, dass er mich verlässt._

_Ich habe den Krieg so schlecht überwunden. Dabei hat er es auch nicht leicht. Seine wenigen Freunde sind über den Erdball verstreut, jede Bewerbung, egal, auf welche Stelle es ist wird abgelehnt, weil sie Angst haben. Mein Liebling ist einsam und ich schaffe es nicht, mich ihm wieder zu öffnen, ihm zu zeigen, wie viel er mir bedeutet.`_  
  


Halt dich an mir fest, wenn dein Leben dich zerreißt.   
Halt dich an mir fest, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt.   
Ich kann dich versteh´n.   
Halt dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt.   


 

_´Ich habe ihn damals auf meinen Armen in den Krankenflügel getragen, als ich Voldemort besiegt hatte. Er war so schwach, so leicht, aller hätte er über Monate kaum gegessen, wirkte so verzweifelt._

_Seine ganze Welt war eingestürzt. Er klammerte sich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender. Er brachte immer wieder nur zwei Worte hervor._ „Danke Harry.“ _Damals nannte er mich zum ersten Mal nicht_ „Potter“ _.`_

 

 

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen, ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und es zeigte Wirkung. Als er die nächste Textzeile beginnen wollte wurde ihm das Mikrofon sanft aus der Hand genommen und er sah in die so bekannten Augen, als Harry wieder aufsah. Neben ihm stand sein Schatz und begann nun selbst mit sanfter Stimme und ein klitzekleines bisschen zittrig, weil ihm die Liebe die Kehle zuschnürte.

 

  
_Ich lass das Licht an bis du schlafen kannst,_  
doch du wälzt' dich hin und her.   
Schläfst die Nächte von mir abgewandt,   
  


In diesen Worten schwang mit, was er schon so lang versuchte Harry zu sagen.

_´Wenn ich dir doch nur helfen könnte, mein stolzer Zauberer. Doch du musst dich öffnen, deinem Herzen gestatten, den Schmerz loszulassen. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mir körperliche Qual bereitet. Erlaube dir, diese Liebe endlich anzunehmen!`_

 

Harry stand auf, legte eine Hand an das Mikro und gemeinsam sangen sie

 

bist du einsam neben mir?   


 

Sie hielten sich an der hand, Harry sang erneut allein, denn sein Partner hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals.

 

Halt dich an mir fest, wenn dein Leben dich zerreißt.   


Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und nun ging es im Duett weiter.

 

 _Halt dich an mir fest, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt._  
Ich kann dich versteh´n.   
Halt dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt.   
  
Siehst du den Weg aus dieser Dunkelheit   
Willst du raus, ich bin bereit.   
Das kann nicht alles schon gewesen sein.   
Ich glaub an uns und unsere Zeit.

 

 

Harry nahm seinen Angebeteten an der Hand, dieser lehnte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen und genoss, als Harry in sein Ohr hauchte.  


 

Halt dich an mir fest, wenn dein Leben dich zerreißt.   
Halt dich an mir fest, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt.   


 

Als dieser sich wieder löste hauchte er ebenso zärtlich und gefühlvoll mit Harry zusammen.

 

 

 _Halt dich an mir fest, wenn dein Leben dich zerreißt._  
Halt dich an mir fest, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt.   
Ich lass dich nicht geh´n.   
  


_Halt dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt._  
Halt dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt.   
Halt dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt.

 

 

 

Die letzten Töne verklangen, niemand war fähig, ein Wort zu äußern. Nur Harry schaffte es, etwas zu sagen.

      „ **Ich liebe dich Draco Malfoy und ich möchte diese Liebe nicht mehr verstecken!** “

      „Oh, Harry…..“, war alles, was der blonde Ex-Slytherin noch herausbrachte, bevor Harrys Lippen endlich auf seinen lagen und ihm einen heißen und innigen Kuss schenkten.

 

 

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

 

 

An den Tischen war es unglaublich still. Nur Hermine und Ron, die schon fast so lang Bescheid wussten, wie es diese Beziehung überhaupt gab, erhoben sich und begannen zu applaudieren.

Das schien den Starrezauber zu lösen, unter dem alle anderen zu stehen schienen, und es gab bejahende Pfiffe, freudige Rufe, das eine oder andere „Na endlich!“ wurde gerufen oder „Oh, wie süß.“, auch manches „Wie romantisch!!!“ oder „Den wollte ich aber haben.“, war zu hören.

 

Dumbledore grinste spitzbübisch und Severus Snape schien einen grünen Hautton anzunehmen.

      „Haben sie deswegen diese Bühne aufgebaut, Albus?“, schnarrte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

      „Ja, weil Harry mich darum gebeten hat. Er hatte diese Scharrade satt, die er und Mr. Malfoy ständig spielen mussten.“

 

      „Dann ist ja gut…..“, mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Severus sich, weil er den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte, wie sein Patensohn seinen, _wohl schon länger_ _ehemaligen_ , Erzfeind immer fordernder küsste und die beiden begannen, ihre Hände über und unter der Kleidung auf Erkundungstour zu schicken.

 

Bevor es anzüglich werden konnte apparierten* die beiden in Harrys Zimmer…..

 

 

_(*das dürfen sie, weil sie Volljährig sind)_


	2. Give me Love

  
Harry und Draco kamen in Harrys Zimmer an. Sie sahen sich einen winzigen Augenblick tief in die Augen, ein aufgewühlter Sturm traf auf tiefe grüne See. Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss, der sie zu verzehren schien.  
Die weichen Lippen Dracos schmiegten sich an Harrys und dieser gab ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich.  
Diesen leisen Ausruf nutzte Draco sofort, um den Mund seines Löwen zu erobern. Tief und verlangend drang er in die feuchte, wohlbekannte Höhle ein, erkundete jeden Winkel, der ihm möglich war. Dann fand Harrys Zunge die seines Drachen und sie vergingen in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel.  
Aus dem großen Saal drang nun die Stimme eines anderen herauf und leise in die Ohren des Liebespaares.  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  
Draco erinnerte sich schmerzlich bei diesen vorgetragenen Worten an den Anfang ihrer Liebe. Harry hatte ihn so sanft gehalten, dabei war er so stark gewesen, hatte den größeren nicht fallen lassen, als er ihn zu den anderen Verletzten brachte. Draco sah noch vor sich, wie sein Löwe ihn auf diese Pritsche legte, sich dann abwand.  
  
  
  


Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

  


  
_(Gib mir Liebe, so wie ihr.)_  
__(Denn seit kurzem wache ich alleine auf.)  
_(Der Schmerz spritzte Tränen auf mein Hemd.)_  
_(Ich habe dir gesagt, ich würde sie gehen lassen.)_ __  
  
  


  
  
_´Ich war kaum bei Bewusstsein, als er mich so sanft dort hin legte. Aber er blieb nicht bei mir, dabei war das alles, was ich mir so sehr wünschte. Nein, er ging zu_ _ihr , zu diesem kleinen Wiesel. Er ging zu Ginny und er küsste sie. Er hätte mich küssen sollen, nicht dies kleine Rothaarige. Wie ich sie damals hasste! Ich hätte ihr gern die Augen ausgekratzt oder jedes Haar einzeln ausgerissen. Aber ich war Malfoy! Ich zeigte meine Gefühle nicht. Ich litt still.`_  
  
  


  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
  


  


  
_(_ Und dass ich meine Meinung verteidigen werde.)  
(Vielleicht werde ich dich heute Nacht anrufen.)  
(Nachdem sich mein Blut in Alkohol verwandelt hat.)  
(Nein, ich will dich einfach nur festhalten.)  


  
  
  
  
_´Wochenlang habe ich damals mit geholfen, das Schloss wieder aufzubauen. Ich versuchte ständig unauffällig in Harrys Nähe zu sein. Wenn er mich ansah, dann habe ich ihn angelächelt._ __  
__Erst hat er sich angewidert weg gedreht. Dann war er verwirrt, weil ich nicht aufhörte seine Nähe zu suchen. Er begann eindeutig, sich zu fragen, wieso. Dann habe ich es gemerkt, er bekam Interesse an mir.  
Dennoch wollte er sich nicht von ihr trennen. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er unglücklich war, auf der Suche, nicht wusste, nach was. Doch er merkte, dass ihm etwas fehlte – ich _._  
__  
_Dann, als wir fast fertig waren, gab es eine Party. Ich habe mich unglaublich betrunken, meine Freunde mussten mich in mein Zimmer schleifen. Warum?_  
__  
_Weil ich wieder einmal zusehen musste, wie sie sich wieder an meinen Löwen heran machte! Sie legte ihre Hände an den Hintern, den ICH so dringend unter meinen Fingern spüren wollte! Als ich dann auf meinem Bett lag war ich so blau und rasend vor Eifersucht, dass ich jegliche Masken fallen ließ._  
_Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprach für ihn eine Botschaft, die ich sofort absandt, aus Angst, nicht so verdammt Gryffindor – mutig zu sein wie er, sondern lieber weiter in mein Kissen zu heulen.`_  
__  
  


  
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,  
  
Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
  


  


_(Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit oder lass es ausbrennen.)_  
__(Wir werden Verstecken spielen, um das hier umzudrehen.)  
_(Alles, was ich will ist der Geschmack, den deine Lippen erlauben.)_  
__(Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe.)

  


  
(Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe.)  
(Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe.)  
(Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe.)  
  


  


_(Gib mir Liebe wie nie zuvor.)_  
__(Denn in letzter Zeit wird mein Verlangen stärker.)  
_(Und es ist eine Weile her, aber ich fühle immer noch das Gleiche.)_  
_(Vielleicht sollte ich dich gehen lassen.)_  


  
  
  
_´Genau diese Worte habe ich ihm gesagt. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wieso. Ich glaube, ich habe wohl genau dieses Lied damals wie jetzt gehört, und die Zeilen passten so unglaublich gut._ __  
_Denn ich habe meine Nachricht nicht nur gesprochen, nein, ich habe sie gesungen. In jenem Augenblick war mir egal, ob ich mich lächerlich machte oder nicht. Ich wollte Harry, seine Lippen, seinen Geschmack, seinen Geruch. Ich wollte alles von ihm. Sein Herz, seinen Körper, seine Seele. Ich war so unglaublich verliebt in ihn.`_  
  
  
  


You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
  


  


_(Du weißt, dass ich mich verteidigen werde.)_  
__(Und, dass ich dich heute Nacht anrufen werde.)  
_(Nachdem mein Blut in Alkohol ertränkt wurde.)_  
__(Nein, ich will dich einfach nur festhalten.)

  
  
  
  
_´Mein Löwe bekam den Sing-Heuler sofort. Ich wäre gern vor Scham gestorben. Doch ich tat es nicht. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Schritte vor meinem Zimmer, wohlbekannte Schritte, die dennoch nicht hätten hier sein dürfen._ __  
_Die Kerker waren wohl noch nicht wieder gesichert, also war er einfach hier herein spaziert. Elender Gryffindor! Jetzt wollte er sich sicher über mich lustig machen._  
„Draco?” _, klang seine Stimme leise durch die Tür._  
„Geh weg!” __, schrie ich hindurch.  
Aber er ging nicht. Er kam herein und ich dachte nur.`  
  
  


  
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
  


  


_(Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit oder lass es sich beruhigen,)_  
__(Wir werden Verstecken spielen, um noch die Wende zu schaffen)  
_(Alles, was ich will, ist der Geschmack, den deine Lippen erlauben)_  
__(Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe.)

  
  
  
  
_´_ „Draco, was hatte das denn…..” _,_ weiter kam er nicht.  
Mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht ließ ihn stocken. Er kam näher, war so nah an meinem Bett, dass sein Knie meines berührte. Ich spürte die Hitze durch den Stoff. Mein Löwe kniete sich vor mir nieder. Er wischte mir sanft die Tränen weg, strich zärtlich über mein Haar.  
„Mein wunderschöner, stolzer Drache, weine nicht.“  
_Mehr Worten bedurfte es nicht._  
__  
_Mein Herz schmolz erneut. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf tiefer, ich wagte kaum zu hoffen. War es möglich? Durfte ich es wirklich glauben? Ja, seine Lippen trafen meine sanft, schüchtern und es war das schönste Gefühl, dass ich bis dahin erlebt hatte. Ich hielt den Atem an, genoss es voll und ganz, genoss Harry. Nach einiger Zeit keuchte ich leicht und Harry ging ein wenig auf Abstand, sah mich fragend an.`_  
__  
  


  
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.  
  


  


  
_(Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit oder lass es sich beruhigen,)_  
__(Wir werden Verstecken spielen, um noch die Wende zu schaffen)  
__(Alles, was ich will, ist der Geschmack, den deine Lippen erlauben) __  


__  
_ _

  
_ (Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe.) _  
  


  
  
  
_´Ich nickte leicht, er nahm es als Aufforderung und legte seine Lippen erneut auf meine, diesmal ein wenig fester. Ich keuchte erneut, Harry nahm auch dies als Einladung und ich schmeckte plötzlich unglaubliche Süße. Seine Zunge drang vorsichtig in meinem Mund, erkundete mich, zart, ehrfürchtig. Ich glaubte, ich wäre im Himmel._ __  
_ _  
_ Dann drehte er mich auf den Rücken, stieg in mein Bett und legte sich auf mich. Das Gefühl, seinen Körper auf meinem zu spüren war unbeschreiblich. Ich krallte meine Hände in seine Schultern, als er sich wieder von mir löste, zärtliche, grüne, Blicke über mein Gesicht streichelten, so wie seine Finger über meine Seiten wanderten, mir leichte Stromschläge durch den Körper jagten. Als er dann anfing an meinem Hals zu knabbern und Zungenschläge darauf zu setzen, schaltete mein Gehirn einfach ab. Ich dachte nicht mehr. Nur noch ein Gedanke jagte durch meinen Kopf!` _  
  
  


  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
_(Mein, mein, mein, mein, oh gib mir Liebe, Liebhaber)_  


  


M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.  
  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).  
  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).  
  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.  
  


  
  
  
_´Wir schliefen in jener Nacht noch nicht mit einander. Doch ich spürte seine Erregung hart an meiner, als er sich durch diese vielen Stoffschichten an mir rieb. Wie stöhnten beide hart und laut auf, als wir gemeinsam den Himmel erreichten, küssten unsere Lippen wund. Ich erkannte in seinem Gesicht, dass es ihm so erging, wie mir._  
_ _  
_Es war das erste Mal, dass ein andere Person mich in solche Sphären schickte. Ich war noch nie berührt worden, so wie er auch nicht. Harry wollte verschämt aufstehen und gehen, doch ich hielt ihn auf, bedeutete ihm bei mir zu bleiben und schlief in seinen Armen ein._  
_ _  
_Am nächsten Morgen strahlten mich diese unglaublich leuchtenden Smaragde an und das bezauberndste Lächeln der Welt strahlte auf mich herab.`_  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
Nun stand mein mutiger, schöner Löwe, mein Harry, hier vor mir. Er hatte gerade vor all unseren Freunden und Bekannten deutlich und unglaublich romantisch seine Liebe zu mir bezeugt. Er sah mir wieder tief in die Augen, lächelte leicht und hauchte mir ins Ohr.  
„Liebe mich, mein wunderschöner Drache! Lass mich vergessen.“  
  
Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wollte, dass ich ihn…  
  
  


 


	3. Forever

  
     „Harry, bist du dir sicher?“  
Der Held der Zauberwelt nickte verbissen.  
     „Aber du wolltest doch noch nie, dass ich dich….“   
Draco war nicht fähig weiterzusprechen. Harry hatte noch nie die Kontrolle abgegeben.   
  
Ja, sicher, er war stets darauf bedacht, seinem Drache die größtmögliche Freude zu bereiten, wenn sie einander genossen. Aber er hatte noch nie erlaubt, dass der Ex – Slytherin die Führung übernahm. Solch ein Maß an Hingabe hatte Harry sich nicht gestattet.   
  
Er hatte stets das beklemmende Gefühl, dass er dann etwas von sich preis geben würde, dass er nicht wollte, dass er Gefühle in sich wachrufen würde, die Harry nicht ertragen könnte – bisher jedenfalls. Nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher, aus welchem Grund er Draco in diesen fünf Jahren immer dominiert hatte.   
  
Harry hatte der Krieg sehr zugesetzt, nur wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand das wusste. Er fühlte sich oft leer, beschmutzt, zerstört. In diesen Momenten wollte er allem ein Ende bereiten. Diese Momente waren mit der Zeit schlimmer geworden, öfter gekommen, länger geblieben. Es wurde immer schwieriger, sich dem Wunsch zu entziehen, in den Spiegel zu sehen und einen Avada zu sprechen.   
  
Leider wusste Harry seid geraumer Zeit, dass diese Art des Dahinscheidens nicht funktionierte, denn er hatte es schon ausprobiert. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er wieder eine schlimme Phase gehabt, in der er sich vor allem und jedem abschottete. Er verletzte den einzigen Menschen, den er wirklich und wahrhaftig liebte, mit diesem Verhalten.   
  
Harry hatte den Schmerz in den grauen Augen gesehen, die Ohnmacht auf dem schönen Gesicht, wenn Draco versuchte, an seinen Löwen heran zu kommen doch dieser sich wiederholt abwendete. Doch Draco blieb standhaft, er stritt mit Harry, er warf Vasen und Teller nach ihm oder schleuderte einen Fluch in seine Richtung, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Löwen zu bekommen.   
  
Er schmollte, er drohte, doch nie hätte er dem Ex – Gryffindor wirklichen Schaden zugefügt oder ihn verlassen. Dafür liebte er Harry einfach zu sehr, zu tief und zu schmerzhaft. Ihm zerriss es schier sein Herz, wenn er den stolzen Zauberer so leiden sah. Auch Draco hatte der Krieg verändert.   
  
Die Gräuel, die er mit ansehen, und selbst anderen zufügen musste, hatten seine Seele fast sterben lassen. Doch die Liebe zu Harry hatte ihn gerettet. Nun versuchte er eben seit fünf Jahren auch Harry zu retten. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er immer die Kontrolle hatte und sich nicht einmal beim Sex fallen lassen konnte, dann nahm Draco das eben auch hin, obwohl er Harry gern einmal die Freuden gezeigt hätte, die man erlebte, wenn man den geliebten Mann in sich spürte.   
  
Dass Draco nun diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Freundes hörte war einfach überwältigend. In eben jenem Augenblick drang ein neues Lied an ihre Ohren.  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  


Look deeper inside  
And you will find a tainted soul.  
Sometimes it makes me lose my mind  
And I can feel it taking over me like I  
Can't come up for air  
Because it's pulling me under.  
When it gets lonely in here,  
I want you. There is no wonder,  
  


  


Aheeyuy,  
Because you're making me wanna change,  
You make me open my heart again  
And I can't help believing it when you say,  
It's you and me forever,  
  


  


_(Schau tiefer hinein)  
(und du wirst eine verdorbene Seele finden)  
(manchmal bringt es mich um den verstand)  
(wenn mich das Gefühl überkommt)  
(dass ich kaum Luft holen kann)  
(weil es mich runterzieht)  
(wenn es hier einsam wird)  
(ich will dich, das ist kein Wunder)_

  
_ _   
_ _

_(Aheeyuy)  
(weil du mich dazu bringst mich ändern zu wollen)  
(du bringst mich dazu, mein Herz wieder zu öffnen)  
(und dazu, dass ich es kaum glauben kann, wenn du zu mir sagst)  
(es gibt nur noch uns beide für immer)_

  
  
  
     „Harry, wenn du nicht willst, dann können wir auch wie immer…. Ich weiß, wie sehr du diese Kontrolle brauchst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich gedrängt fühlst, mir etwas zu beweisen. Ich liebe dich so sehr, …. dass es mich fast zerreißt, ich….., ich muss dich nicht auf diese Weise haben.“  
Der Blonde senkte den Kopf, wagte nicht, Harry anzusehen.  
  
     „Aber du möchtest es, oder?“  
Draco nickte, wurde rosa um die Nase.   
    „Ich will es auch. Ich will mich dir gegenüber öffnen. Ich will mich dir hingeben, dir meine Seele offenbaren, auch wenn ich Angst habe, dass dich abstößt, was du siehst. Doch ich kann mich nicht mehr verstecken, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Ich will dich nicht mehr verletzen.“  
  
Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Er wollte protestieren, dass Harry ihn nie verletzte, auch wenn er damit log. Doch ein Finger des Löwen auf seinen Lippen stoppte den Blonden.   
     „Mein wunderschöner Drache, ich bin kaputt, das weiß ich. Dieser Krieg hat mich splittern lassen und ich versuche krampfhaft, diese Splitter wieder zusammen zu setzen. Ich habe Angst, dass es mir nicht gelingt oder das Ergebnis abstoßend wird und ich dich dadurch verlieren werde. Das würde ich nicht überleben.“  
  
     „Harry..... “, hauchte Draco.  
    „Glaubst du, ich bemerkte nicht, wie du dich quälst? Ich liebe dich und weiß, was du fürchtest. Doch du musst endlich loslassen. Ich versuche schon so lange, dir begreiflich zu machen, dass es normal ist, sich verloren zu fühlen nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du nur zulässt, dass ich dir wirklich nahe komme, wenn du meine Liebe zulässt, wenn du _mich_ zulässt.“  
  


  
You and me forever,  
I'm always gonna be right here.  
Me and you forever,  
I always wanna feel you near.  
You and me forever,  
And I'm feeling so alive cause we're  
You and me forever.  
  


  


_(du und ich für immer)  
(ich werde immer da sein)  
(ich und du für immer)  
(ich möchte dich immer bei mir spüren)  
(du und ich für immer)  
(und ich fühle mich so lebendig denn)  
(du und ich für immer)_

  
  
  
Draco zog Harry in eine Umarmung, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er immer für seinen Löwen da sein würde, immer kämpfen würde, ihm immer beistand. Harry ließ sich hinein sinken und genoss das Gefühl von Dracos Körper an seinem, die Hitze, die er abstrahlte und die Harry aufsog wie ein Schwamm. Er fühlte, wie sich ein Stückchen seines Selbst wieder richtig zusammen setzte, aber es war bei weitem nicht genug. Der Löwe flüsterte am Hals des Drachen.  
  


  
Go deeper inside  
And maybe there's a tainted soul.  
But it feels better now cause I,  
I've let you in to make me whole  
Again.  
  


  


Nobody shivers, I'm letting go.  
I thought I used to because I know  
That I can't help believing it when you say,  
It's you and me forever,  
  


  
_ _

_(geh tiefer hinein)  
(und vielleicht ist da eine verdorbene Seele)  
(aber es fühlt sich jetzt besser an denn ich)  
(ich habe dich eingelassen um mich wieder)  
(zu vervollständigen)  
_

  
_ _

_(niemand zittert und ich lasse alles los)  
(was ich gewohnt war, denn ich weiß)  
(das ich es kaum glauben kann, wenn du zu mir sagst)  
(es gibt nur noch uns beide für immer)_

  
  
     „Sieh mich doch an, Draco, sieh mich einmal wirklich an. Ich habe so viele Leben genommen, so viele Freunde sind für mich gefallen. _Ich_ hätte sterben sollen, doch sie sind es.“  
Harry klang so verzweifelt.  
     „Sie haben an dich geglaubt, an die Sache, für die du stehst. Du warst ihr Held, du bist es noch immer. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu ertragen, dass wir noch leben, obwohl sie nicht mehr sind. Doch sie würden nicht wollen, dass du dich verkriechst. Du sollst leben, weil sie es nicht mehr können.“  
Draco sah Harry jetzt intensiv an, dieser versuchte, den Blick abzuwenden. Doch Draco hielt ihn fest.  
  
     „Ich habe vor einiger Zeit versucht, mir selbst einen _Avada_ aufzuhalsen. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Damals war ich unglaublich sauer auf mich, weil ich es nicht konnte. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich nicht mehr leben wollte. Ich dachte mit keiner Faser daran, was es für meine Freunde bedeutet hätte, was es für _dich_ bedeutet hätte. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich ein selbstsüchtiger Arsch war. Bitte, kannst du mir verzeihen?“  
Harry war nervös, Draco nickte an seinem Haar unmerklich.  
  
     „Oh, mein mutiger Löwe. Ich weiß es, ich habe dich im Bad stehen sehen und ich habe dich gehört und bei Merlin war ich froh, als es nicht ging. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob der Schutzzauber wirklich wirkt.“  
Draco sah Harry betreten an.  
     „Du hast es gewusst? Was meinst du mit _Schutzzauber_?“, fragte der Grünäugige nun misstrauisch. Jetzt wand sich Draco ein wenig.  
  


  
You and me forever,  
I'm always gonna be right here.  
Me and you forever,  
I always wanna feel you near.  
You and me forever,  
And I'm feeling so alive cause we're  
You and me forever.  
  


  


_(wir beide für immer)  
(ich werde immer für dich da sein)  
(wir beide für immer)  
(ich möchte dich immer nah bei mir spüren)  
(du und ich für immer)  
(und ich fühle mich so lebendig denn)  
(es gibt nur dich und mich für immer)_

  
  
  
     „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich nicht will, dass dir ein Leid geschieht, oder Harry, das weißt du doch?“   
Harry nickte verwirrt. Draco küsste ihn auf die Stirn, setzte federleichte Küsse auf die Augenlieder, wie froh er doch war, dass Harry nun Kontaktlinsen trug, dann auf die Wangenknochen, auf dessen Hals.  
     „Draco, bitte, ahhh, ich muss es wissen!”, keuchte dieser nun verzweifelt auf. Draco ließ von Harry ab, sah ihn an.  


  
  


  


Now, even if we hurt each other so  
And even if I lie, you just close your eyes and let it go.  
You're not afraid to let all your feeling show  
Cause baby, you're the one, one, one, one.  
  


  


_(auch wenn wir uns gegenseitig so sehr verletzen)  
(und auch wenn ich lüge, schließt du deine Augen und vergisst es)  
(du hast keine Angst davor mir alle deine Gefühle zu zeigen)  
(denn baby, du bist der einzige, eine, eine, eine)_

  
  
  
     „Mir war klar, wie schlecht es um dich stand. Ich wollte dich beschützen, vor die selbst und vor der Welt. Vor der Welt konnte ich es nicht, aber vor dir selbst sehr wohl. Ich habe alle unsere Spiegel mit Schutzzaubern versehen, weil ich so etwas befürchtete. Nun, nicht gleich einen _Avada_ , aber doch zumindest einen _Cruciatus_ oder so etwas.“  
  
Harry sah seinen Freund unglaublich dankbar an und war froh, dass dieser so weitsichtig gehandelt hatte. Denn in diesem Augenblick war er glücklich, noch am Leben zu sein, weitere Splitter fanden an ihren Platz. Harry wollte seine Dankbarkeit zeigen und legte seine Lippen auf Dracos.  
  


  
You and me forever,  
I'm always gonna be right here.  
Me and you forever,  
I always wanna feel you near.  
You and me forever,  
And I'm feeling so alive cause we're  
You and me forever.  
Ee, yeah, oh, oh, oh.

  
  
  


_(wir beide für immer)  
(ich werde immer für dich da sein)  
(wir beide für immer)  
(ich möchte dich immer nah bei mir spüren)  
(wir beide für immer)  
(und ich fühle mich so lebendig denn)  
(es gibt nur dich und mich für immer)_

  
  
  
Draco ergab sich dem Gefühl der heißen Lippen und stöhnte leise auf. Harry stieß seine Zunge in die feuchte Höhle, erkundete das bekannte und doch stets neue Terrain neugierig, begierig auf mehr und keuchte, als Dracos Zungenspitze seine traf, mit ihr rang und dann in Harrys Mund schlüpfte, um dort ihr Werk zu beginnen. Dabei gingen Hände auf reisen, rieben sich Körper an einander, krallten sich Finger in blondes Haar, zerstörten die Frisur.   
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  
Draco war es diesmal vollkommen egal, er wollte diese Leidenschaft entfachen, die sie am Anfang gespürt hatten und er glaubte, es gelang ihm. Harry drängte sich noch näher an seinen Drachen und genoss eindeutig, wie dieser nun seinen Mund eroberte.   
  
An Dracos Oberschenkel war eindeutig hartes Fleisch spürbar. Das brachte nun sein Blut noch mehr in Wallung, als er es für möglich gehallten hatte. Es war wohl schon zu lang her, dass er mit Harry die Freuden der Lust geteilt hatte, denn dieses Gefühl ließ auch ihn schlagartig hart werden.   
  
Nun spürte Harry an seinem Bauch, wie sein Freund auf ihn reagierte und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Er löste sich und wollte damit beginnen, Draco das blütenweiße Hemd auszuziehen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück.  
  
     „Nein, Liebling, du hast mir die Kontrolle versprochen. Nun werde ich sie übernehmen. Ich werde nichts tun, dass du nicht willst, doch du musst mir vertrauen und dich voll und ganz hingeben“, hauchte Draco.  
Harry nickte begierig.   
  
Draco ließ Harry mitten im Raum stehen, umrundete ihn mehrmals, streichelte seinen Rücken, seine Brust, seinen Po zuerst mit Blicken, dann mit seiner Hand. Er blieb hinter Harry stehen, hauchte ihm zarte Küsse in den Nacken und der Kleinere stöhnte begierig auf, schloss seine Augen, ließ den Kopf an Dracos Brust sinken.   
  
Dieser nutze die Situation gekonnt, lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste sich an Harrys Hals nach vorn zu dessen Adamsapfel, liebkoste die zarte Haut an dieser Stelle und genoss die Töne, die sein Mann dabei ausstieß. Harry wollte erneut seine Hände in Dracos Haare wühlen, doch dieser lachte kurz auf, sprach einen kleinen Zauber und fesselte Harrys Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Als der Ex – Gryffindor frustriert aufstöhnte raunte der Blonde ihm ins Ohr.  
  
     „Du hast es versprochen, nun halte dich daran und lass es zu. Ich werde dich wieder ganz machen. Ich verspreche es.“  
Der heiße Atem ließ Harry erschauern. Er gab ihm eine Aussicht auf das, was noch folgen sollte.   
  
Draco umkreiste Harry noch einmal, blieb dann vor ihm stehen. Grüne Seen trafen auf stürmisches Meer, als Draco seinen Blick in Harry schöne Augen sinken ließ. Dann schob er seinen Kopf wieder näher an den Kleineren heran, streifte mit seinem heißen Atem dessen rechtes Ohr, fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze sacht die Kontur nach und ließ seine Finger auf Wanderschaft gehen.   
Er löste den Knoten der schwarzen Seidenkrawatte, öffnete Harrys rotes Hemd, und ließ seine Fingerspitzen sacht über die definierten Muskeln gleiten, spürte jedes lustvolle Zucken unter der Haut, küsste sich eine Spur am Hals entlang, biss hier und da in die gebräunte Haut, leckte entschuldigend darüber, saugte sich an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang erneut vor zu dessen Adamsapfel.   
  
Harry stieß Laute zwischen Stöhnen und Keuchen aus und Draco fand es unglaublich erotisch, seinen Mann so willenlos zu sehen. Der Schwarzhaarige warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, überließ sich vollkommen den Künsten des Ex – Slytherin und sah aus wie die pure Sünde. Draco löste sich einen Augenblick von Harry und genoss das Bild, dass sich ihm bot.   
  
Dort stand sein wunderschöner Löwe, die Lippen rot und geschwollen, feucht schimmernd von den Küssen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich wahnsinnige Lust ab. Die Krawatte hing geöffnet von seinem Hals, das Hemd klaffte bis zu seinem Bauchnabel auf und die Hände waren gefesselt auf dem Rücken.   
  
Draco leckte sich die Lippen und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes war Harry das Hemd los. Er dirigierte ihn zu dem großen Bett und legte ihn darauf. Dann begann Draco langsam und genüsslich die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Er ließ es elegant über seine Schultern gleiten, drehte sich und präsentierte Harry seine Rückansicht.  
  
Der Drache bewegte seine Hände zu seinem Po, der in dieser schwarzen Stoffhose besonders gut zur Geltung kam, und strich sich sanft darüber, so wie Harry es sonst tat. Dabei ließ er schnurrende Geräusche aus seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Dann befreite er sich entgültig von dem störenden Hemd und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke.   
  
Der Blonde nestelte am Knopf seiner Hose, als er sich wieder umdrehte und bemerkte den lasziven Blick, den sein Löwe ihm zuwarf. Er wollte ihn auf das Bett locken, doch Draco beherrschte das Spiel ebenso. Er zog unglaublich langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten und seine Hose glitt noch viel langsamer nach unten. Er entledigte sich ihrer samt Schuhen und Socken, stand nur noch in einer eng anliegenden Slytherin – grünen Retroshort vor Harry, die kaum seinen Zustand verbergen konnte.   
  
Ja, Draco war eindeutig erregt und dieser Anblick ließ Harrys Mund ausdörren. Er wollte so dringend spüren, wie weich und makellos die Haut seines Freundes war.  
     „Draco!“, stöhnte er auf, als dieser sich grazil zu ihm auf das Bett gesellte.  
     „Ja, Harry?“, schnurrte Draco zurück.  
     „Mach mich los, ich will dich berühren!“, forderte Harry nun.  
     „Oh, mein Liebling, nicht doch. Das verdirbt doch nur alles. Du wirst dich niemals entspannen, wenn du deine Hände frei hast. Aber ich weiß etwas, dass dir hilft, nicht so abgelenkt zu werden von meinem Anblick.“  
  
Draco zog langsam die Krawatte von Harrys Hals und dieser blickte ungläubig, als er verstand, was sein Freund da mit ihm vorhatte. Draco verband Harry die Augen.  
     „So wirst du intensiver fühlen. Lass dich fallen und genieße die Liebe und die Lust, die ich dir schenken will.“  
Dabei hauchte Draco kleine federleichte Küsse auf Harrys gesamtes Gesicht. Dann arbeitete er sich zu dessen Brustwarzen vor, die schon hart nach oben standen. Harry wand sich hin und her, als er diese sinnliche Berührung spüren, aber nicht sehen, konnte und sein Drache hatte recht.   
  
Er spürte viel intensiver, wie die Zungenspitze seine linke Brust umspielte, anfeuchtete und dann sein heißer Atem sacht darüber blies, während die andere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger von Dracos rechter Hand hin und her gerollt wurde, ab und an ein wenig gezogen und dann wieder beruhigend liebkost wurde.   
  
Als Draco dann leicht hineinbiss und mit seinen Zähnen daran schabte wurde Harry lauter, drängender. Ihm gefiel eindeutig, was Draco da mit ihm anstellte. Als dieser seine Hände zart an Harrys Flanken hinabgleiten ließ und sein Mund folgte, heiße und feuchte Spuren über den Bauch des Geliebten verteilte glaubte Harry schon, gleich in seiner Hose zu kommen.   
  
Doch der Platinblonde hörte gerade rechtzeitig mit dem sündigen Spiel seiner Zunge auf und öffnete lieber die verdammt eng sitzende schwarze Jeans, die unangenehm spannen musste, bedachte man den harten Penis, der darin verborgen war. Draco wusste nur zu gut um die ansehnliche Größe, die sich da gegen die Knöpfe stemmte. Dennoch ließ er sich Zeit, öffnete bedächtig einen Knopf nach dem anderen, hauchte kleine Küsse auf den Stoff der schwarzen Boxershorts darunter, die wenigstens etwas Platz für Harrys bestes Stück gewährten. Harry meinte, gleich den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
     „DRACO!“, entkam seiner Kehle ein tiefer Schrei, als dieser die Knöpfe am Eingriff öffnete und leichte Zungenschläge auf Harrys Penis setzte.   
Wieder wäre es fast vorbei gewesen. Doch der Ex – Slytherin ließ erneut von ihm ab. Ein weitere Bewegung des Zauberstabes und Harry war vollkommen nackt, seine Arme über seinem Kopf fixiert und er den lustvollen Blicken ausgeliefert.   
  
Sein harter Schwanz stand senkrecht von seinem Körper ab, bildete Lusttropfen, bettelte geradezu nach Aufmerksamkeit. Draco gewährte sie ihm vorerst nicht. Er betrachtete den heißen Körper seines Geliebten, der sich, wie Draco selbst, bis auf eine Spur abwärts des Bauchnabels nach Süden, vollkommen von jeglichem Haar befreite.   
  
Draco entledigte sich nun ebenfalls des letzten Fetzens Stoff und legte sich auf Harry. Dieser stöhnte verzweifelt, als er die Hitze erneut spürte, die Draco aussandte. Draco stöhnte ebenfalls, genoss das Gefühl, als sich ihre Erektionen berührten und rieb sich ein wenig an Harry, während er dessen Arme küsste.   
  
Er begann bei den Fingerspitzen, arbeitete sich langsam und genüsslich über die Unterarme weiter voran. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm solche Berührungen gefallen könnten und als Draco schließlich den Duft an seiner Achsel einsaugte und dort einige Zungenschläge ansetzte ließ Harry sich voll und ganz gehen. Er schrie seine Lust heraus, als er in heftigen Schüben kam und sich zwischen den beiden ergoss. Ein weiterer Teil seiner Seele rutschte an seinen Platz.  
  
     „Ich…, ich… , Dray…, d… das war…, absolut, ich weiß nicht…, wie, was….“  
Harrys Gehirn war zu keiner klaren Aussage fähig und er glaubte, er wäre nicht mehr wirklich bei Sinnen, als er spürte, wie Dracos Zunge seinen Bauch sauber leckte. Als dieser ihn dann küsste konnte Harry sich selbst schmecken. Das turnte ihn so unglaublich an, dass er schon wieder begann Blut in seinen Penis zu pumpen.  
  
Draco freute sich unsagbar über den gelösten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, auch war ihm nicht entgangen, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal _´Dray`_ genannt hatte.  
     „Ja, Liebling, ich weiß, das war einfach unglaublich, auch für mich, weil ich dich endlich einmal so sehen kann, wie du wirklich bist, frei und wunderschön. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre dir in den Orgasmus gefolgt“, lächelte Draco nun an Harrys Glied.   
  
Dann nahm er es in den Mund, leckte dieses mit größter Sorgfalt auch sauber. Der Dank kam schnell, es wuchs in seinem Mund wieder auf eine beachtliche Größe an.  
Harry spürte, wie Draco begann, mit einem glitschigen Finger seinen Eingang zu stimulieren und musste sich zurückhalten, sich vor lauter Lust nicht selbst auf den Finger zu pfählen.   
  
Er wusste einfach, dass Draco ihn langsam vorbereiten wollte. Schließlich würde er heute auf gewisse Weise erneut seine Unschuld verlieren, so wie Draco ebenfalls. Der Finger stupste wieder und wieder an, bis er schließlich langsam und vorsichtig in Harry verschwand. Der Löwe stöhnte auf, Draco hielt inne.   
  
     „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Harry konnte nur wild nicken. Schon begann der Blonde erneut, bewegte den Finger vorsichtig vor und zurück, bemerkte, wie sehr es seinem Freund gefiel und nahm bald einen zweiten Finger dazu. So stimulierte er das Innere von Harry und schaffte es, das Nervenbündel zu treffen, dass ihm höchste Lust bereitete, während sein Mund noch immer mit dem harten Schwanz beschäftigt war.   
  
Als er spürte, dass Harry bald soweit war, nahm er noch einen dritten Finger zu Hilfe und dehnte den Held der Zaubererwelt so weit, bis er sich sicher war, dass der Schmerz nur minimal wäre, vielleicht sogar gar nicht vorhanden. Harry knurrte, als Draco seine Finger zurückzog.  
  
     „Keine Sorge, es wird gleich noch besser werden. Ich verspreche es“, raunte der Blonde nun an Harrys Ohr.  
Er positionierte sein nun ebenfalls glitschiges Glied an dessen Eingang. Unendlich langsam begann Draco, sich in Harry zu versenken. Dieser stöhnte auf, Draco hielt inne.  
  
     „Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?“   
Er sah, dass Harry eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel nach unten lief, in seinem Haar versiegte.  
     „Ja, Dray, oh ja, es ist wunderbar“, krächzte Harry.  
     „Aber du weinst“, gab Draco zurück.  
     „Weil du so wundervolle Gefühle in mir auslöst. Bitte, _hör jetzt nicht auf damit_.“  
  
Draco versenkte sich weiter in Harry, küsste ihn gierig und wartete einen Augenblick, als er ganz in ihm war, um Harry Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Auch er brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu beherrschen und nicht sofort in Harry zu ergießen.  
     „Bei Merlin, bist du eng und heiß“, keuchte er.  
  
Der Blonde löste die Krawatte und Harry sah in aus tränenverhangenen Augen an. Es war, wie Harry gesagt hatte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich kein Schmerz, nur grenzenlose Liebe. Er war wieder ein Stückchen mehr _Ganz_ geworden.   
  
Draco küsste ihm die Tränen weg, dann zog er sich ein wenig aus Harry heraus und vergrub sich wieder tief in ihm. Er bewegte sich erst vorsichtig, doch der Rhythmus wurde schnell drängender, leidenschaftlicher. Harry schlang seine Beine um Dracos Hüften und hob sein Becken ein wenig mehr. Dadurch konnte der Blonde ein wenig tiefer eindringen, wurde etwas mehr eingeengt und fand wieder jenen Punkt in Harry.   
  
Er löste die Fesseln um Harrys Handgelenke und dieser vergrub seine Hände umgehend in Dracos Haar und Nacken. Sie liebten sich mit unglaublicher Begierde und Hilflosigkeit ihren Gefühlen gegenüber. Draco versank in Harrys Blick und dieser in den sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn so liebevoll ansahen.  
  
Der Rhythmus, denn sie aufbauten, forderte bald seinen Tribut und Harry kam erneut, kratzte Draco die Schultern wund, warf sich ihm entgegen, in dessen Umarmung, schrie seinen Namen in die Nacht und blieb erschöpft liegen. Die Enge, die Draco umgab und der Anblick, den Harry ihm bot, waren zu viel. Er ergoss sich tief und heftig in Harry, dessen Namen laut stöhnend. Dann sank er erschöpft auf Harry, der ihn liebevoll küsste.  
  
     „Dray, ich liebe sich so sehr, dass mein Herz schmerzt.“  
     „Mir ergeht es ebenso Harry. Ich will nie von dir getrennt sein.“  
Als Draco sich zurückziehen wollte hielt Harry ihn auf.  
     „Nein, ich möchte dich noch ein wenig länger so spüren, bitte.“   
Harry sah zärtlich zu seinem Geliebten auf und dieser kuschelte sich an ihn. Er spürte, dass Harry nun vollkommen und absolut ganz war und Harry wusste es auch. Endlich war er wirklich glücklich.  
  
Sie blieben etwa eine Stunde im Bett, hingen ihren Orgasmen nach. Dann meinte Draco verschmitzt.  
     „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Liebling, aber ich hätte etwas Hunger. Ob noch etwas von dem leckeren Essen übrig ist?“   
Das Grummeln von Harrys Magen ließ beide lachen. Sie standen mühsam auf, säuberten sich, zogen sich an und versuchten, ihre Haare zu richten, was beiden nicht gelang. Dann apparierten sie wieder zur großen Halle.  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  
Als sie eintraten gab Neville gerade _„I need a Dollar“_ zum Besten doch alle verstummten, als das glückliche Paar eintrat. Blaise kam zu den beiden, umarmte sie und meinte salopp.  
     „Bitte, vergesst das nächste Mal nicht den _Muffliato_ über euer Zimmer zu legen.“  
  
Ron klopfte Draco auf die Schulter, als er Harrys liebevollen und gelösten Blick bemerkte und raunte dem Drachen ins Ohr.  
     „Alle Achtung, Alter. Du scheinst es endlich geschafft zu haben.“  
Hermine lag nur leise schluchzend und glücklich lächelnd in Harrys Arm.  
  



	4. Your Song

Die Party ging weiter, der Alkoholpegel stieg und als die Lehrer sich zurück zogen gab es für die ehemaligen Schüler kein halten mehr. Es wurde ausgelassen gesungen, getanzt und ge(r)feiert. Da es keine Anstandsdamen mehr gab wurde nicht mehr nur Butterbier und Bowle ausgeschenkt sondern auch Feuerwhiskey. Dieser führte dazu, dass eine ziemlich betrunkene Pansy anfing „ _Do what you want (with my body)_ “* zu trällern und Blaise irgendwann dabei einstieg.   
Sie legten ein recht heißes Duett hin. Dann gab sich Ron die Ehre und mit „ _We will rock you_ “** ging die Hütte richtig ab. Es mag an zu viel Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey und der daraus resultierenden niedrigen Hemmschwelle gelegen haben oder einfach am Gryffindormut, doch als Hermine dann „ _Y M C A_ “*** schmetterte war es vorbei. Alle im Saal tanzten sich frei, ließen alles hinter sich, das in den letzten Wochen und Monaten, oder sogar Jahren, an ihnen genagt hatte. Draco und Harry tanzten, bis sie schwitzen.   
Dann genehmigten sie sich ein Butterbier, tanzten weiter, tranken etwas, tanzten wieder und so ging es bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Als dann Luna begann, leise und sehr romantisch „ _A thousand years_ “**** zu singen,  schmiegten sich die jungen Männer zärtlich an einander. Sie tanzten eng umschlungen, sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.   
Harry hatte seine Hände hinter Dracos Nacken verschlungen, Draco seine Arme um Harrys Hüften gewickelt. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig tief und gefühlvoll in die Augen. Harry sah die Liebe in Dracos grauen Seen flackern und Draco sie ebenso in Harrys Smaragden schimmern. Draco hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten, dieser erwiderte zart. So wiegten sie sich hin und her, bis die letzten Töne verklungen waren. Der Saal war ruhig, alle hörten auf zu tanzen und sahen Luna ehrfürchtig an. Nie hatten sie erwartet, dass sie so schön singen könnte.  
Nun wollte Blaise gerade erklären, dass es spät sei, die Party vorbei und sich alle in die Betten begeben sollte oder nach Hogsmeade oder wohin auch immer.  
     „Denkt dran, Leute, immer nur ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe pro Bett. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie beschädigt werden oder jemand wegen zu starken Quietschens des Bettes besorgt nach Filch ruft…“, zwinkerte er gerade.  
     „Ich muss auch noch einmal da rauf…..“, erklärte Draco da bestimmt.  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, als sein Drache sich von ihm löste. Der Blonde sah seinen Mann an, schluckte kurz und nickte ihm dann zu. Blaise sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, als Draco ihm das Mikro aus der Hand nahm. Er stellte sich dennoch wortlos neben seinen besten Freund und sah ihn fragend an.  
     „Ihr wisst nun alle, dass Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt, ausgerechnet seinen Erzfeind als Partner erwählt hat, mich, Draco Malfoy. Ihr habt gesehen, wie wir uns ansehen und dass wir getanzt haben. Doch ich will die letzten Zweifel mit diesem Lied ausräumen. Harry, das ist für dich….“  
Leise Klavierklänge setzten ein, dann hörte man Draco klar und fest einsetzten…  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  


It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  


  


__( Dieses Gefühl in mir ist schon etwas merkwürdig)  
(Ich bin keiner von denen, die es gut verstecken können)  
(Ich habe nicht viel Geld, aber Junge, wenn ich's hätte)  
(Würde ich ein großes Haus kaufen, in dem wir beide leben könnten)

  
  
  
      _´Wie glücklich ich bin, dass du mich damals wähltest. Ich war so verwirrt, als du am nächsten Morgen wirklich neben mir lagst._ _ Es war kein Traum. Du hast sofort mit dieser rothaarigen Göre Schluss gemacht, doch sie wusste nicht wieso. Du wolltest immer, dass niemand erfährt, wie es um uns steht. So lang hattest du Angst davor, was der Tagesprophet schreiben könnte und wie deine Freunde oder die  Weasleys es aufnehmen könnten…  _   
_ Du hast sogar ein kleines Appartement angemietet, um den Schein zu wahren, während wir fast nur in Malfoy Manor zusammen waren, damit niemand etwas bemerken konnte. Erst, als Hermine es rausfand, da hast du dich deiner Familie gegenüber offenbart.  _   
_ Aber ich konnte das nie. Ich habe sofort meiner Mutter geeult, als wir ein Liebespaar wurden. Sie hat sich gefreut und immer zu uns gestanden. Selbst Vater hat es nicht gestört. Doch er kann aus Askaban sowieso nicht viel ausrichten. _   
_Es stimmt, ich habe kaum Geld, mein Studium gibt mir kaum die Möglichkeit, nebenher etwas zu verdienen. Dennoch…. Ich habe mit Hilfe meiner Mutter etwas schönes für uns gefunden. Es tut uns nicht gut, dass wir nie wirklich für uns allein sind. Ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen, das kleine Häuschen im Grünen….`_   
_ _   
_ _   
  


If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you  
  


  


__(Wäre ich ein Bildhauer - doch, wohl besser nicht)  
(Oder einer von denen, die ihre Wundermittelchen überall anbieten...)  
(Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel, aber es ist das Beste, dass ich tun kann)  
(Mein Geschenk ist mein Lied und dieses ist für dich)

  
_ _

  
  


  
  
      _´Wenn du doch nur sehen könntest, wie ich dich sehe. Du bist nicht abscheulich, so wie du immer dachtest. Deine Seele mag gesplittert gewesen sein, doch sie war immer rein und gut. Die Makel, die du gesehen hast, die gab es nicht. Du bist einfach wunderschön und strahlend. _Du bist mein persönlicher Engel! _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das begreiflich machen._  
 _Doch kein Trank, den ich brauen könnte, vermag diese Last von deinen Schultern zu nehmen. Es wäre nur billiger Jahrmarkttand und Budenzauber, deiner nicht würdig. Nein, du musstest durch die Kraft unserer Liebe wieder zu dir finden. Ich habe es heute gesehen, gefühlt, gehört. Es ist so wunderbar, dass du mich heute_ „Dray“ _genannt hast. Das bedeutet mir unglaublich viel!_  
 _Darum singe ich dieses Lied für dich. Es ist mein Geschenk an dich, an uns, an die Liebe, die uns an einander bindet!`_  
 __  
  
  


And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  


  


__(Und du kannst allen erzählen, dass dies dein Lied ist)  
(Es ist vielleicht nicht viel, aber jetzt, wo es fertig ist)  
(Hoffe ich, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich in Worte gefasst habe)  
(Wie wunderbar das Leben ist, seit du in meiner der Welt bist.)

  
_ _

  
  


  
_´Jeder soll heute erfahren, dass diese Liebe in mir immer weiter wächst, dass sie das größte Geschenk ist, dass ich dir geben kann. So sehr, wie du mich brauchst, so sehr brauche ich dich. Wenn du mich nicht erhört hättest, dann wäre ich gestorben. Ich wäre innerlich zugrunde gegangen, bis nur noch eine Hülle meiner Selbst geblieben wäre._  
 _Wenn ich es könnte, dann hätte ich dir so ein Lied geschrieben. Es drückt alles aus, das ich empfinde. Erst du machst mein Leben lebenswert._ Ohne dich bin ich nichts. _`_  
  
  
  


I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  


  


__(Hab mich aufs Dach gesetzt und das Moos weggeschnipst)  
(Ein paar Strophen haben mich ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht)  
(Aber die Sonne war recht freundlich zu mir, während ich dieses Lied schrieb)  
(Es ist für Menschen wie dich, die alles am Laufen halten)

  
  
  
      _´Es mag sein, dass ich sauer war, als wir hier ankamen. Doch jetzt habe ich wieder zu mir selbst gefunden. Habe erkannt, was dich bewegt._   
_Nie dachte ich, dass ich eines Tages der Fels in deiner Brandung sein müsste. Ich war doch immer schwach, du immer stark. Du ziehst schließlich noch heute in den Kampf._   
_ Vor wenigen Stunden habe ich erkannt, dass es dein Versuch ist, dich und mich zu schützen. Vor der Welt, vor dem Bösen, sogar vor dir und deinem Schmerz. _   
_ Mir fehlen die Worte, die ich an dich richten will. Ich bin nicht stark genug, dir einfach zu sagen, was ich denke. Doch wenigstens so schaffe ich es. So kann ich dir zeigen, dass du dich nie wieder von mir zurückziehen musst.` _   
  
  


  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  


  


__(Also verzeih mir, dass ich es vergaß, aber so etwas passiert mir eben)  
(Du bemerkst, dass ich vergessen habe, ob sie grün oder blau sind)  
(Wie auch immer, es ist so... was ich wirklich sagen will: )  
(Du hast die wundervollsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe)

  
  
  
      _´Ich hoffe, du verzeihst und vergibst, wie ich doch schmollen kann und auch meine Stimmungen. Ich bin noch immer ein Malfoy. Ich kann nicht immer aus meiner Haut._   
_ Ich weiß natürlich, dass du die grünsten Augen hast, die ich jemals sah und es sind wirklich die schönsten grünen Seelenspiegel, die ich je sah. Es sind überhaupt die wunderschönsten Augen, die ein Mensch haben kann. In sie verliebe ich mich jedes Mal ein wenig mehr, wenn sie deine Gefühle offenbaren.` _   
_ _   
_ _   


  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  


  


__(Und du kannst allen erzählen, dass dies dein Lied ist)  
(Es ist vielleicht nicht viel, aber jetzt, wo es fertig ist)  
(Hoffe ich, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich in Worte gefasst habe)  
(Wie wunderbar das Leben ist, seit du in meiner der Welt bist.)

  
_ _   
_ _   
_      ´Ich hoffe, ich mache dich nicht lächerlich, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte und ich musste dir diese Zeilen schenken. Sie sprechen tief aus meinem Herzen.` _   
_ _   
  


  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

  
  


_(Hoffe ich, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich in Worte gefasst habe)  
(Wie wunderbar das Leben ist, seit du in meiner der Welt bist.)_

  
__  
__  
_´Wieder bin ich ein wenig ängstlich. Ich traue mich kaum, nach dir zu sehen. Doch ich muss. Wenn diese letzten Zeilen verhallen, dann will ich dir in die Augen sehen. Ich will, dass du sehen kannst, was ich empfinde. Ich will, dass du im tiefen Grau meiner Augen die grenzenlose Liebe erkennst, die ich für dich in mir trage. Wo bist du? Ich sehe dich nicht in der Menge. Oh, seit wann stehst du neben mir? Wieso glänzen deine Augen? Weinst du? Nein, du sollst nicht weinen. Du sollst strahlen. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. _Denn du bist mein ganzes Glück! _`_  
 __  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  
Die Musik verhallte, kein Ton war zu vernehmen. Alle ehemaligen Schüler sahen gebannt auf das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot. Sie hatten Draco gesehen, doch sie hatten ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er hatte all seine Gefühle in dieses Lied gelegt und als er dann Harry auf der Bühne sah, der sich einfach einen Weg zu ihm hinauf hatte bahnen müssen, hatte er seine Hand ergriffen.  
Als die letzten Worte verhallten, legte Draco zärtlich seine Hand an Harrys Wange und wischte verstohlen eine Träne davon, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und den Schwarzhaarigen an dieser Stelle zärtlich küsste.  
     „Verlass mich niemals, hörst du? Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Du bist mein Herz und meine Seele, Harry“, flüsterte der Blonde leise in dessen Ohr.  
Doch da er noch das Mikro hielt, konnten es alle hören. Fast keiner hätte dem Eisprinzen solch tief gehende Gefühle zugetraut und schon gar nicht, diese öffentlich zu zeigen.  
Harry konnte nur kaum merklich nicken, als er bemerkte, wie still es war. Er sah sich kurz um, bemerkte die Blicke und schmunzelte, als er sich wieder fing.  
     „Sieh mal, mein Liebling. Du hast unseren gesamten Jahrgang geschockt, weil du nicht mehr aus Eis bestehst.“  
Wieder hörten es alle. Draco sah sich um, bemerkte es ebenfalls und lachte auf.  
     „Ich bestand noch nie aus Eis. Aber ein Malfoy zeigt seine Gefühle nicht. Doch wenn wir es tun, dann stilvoll.“  
Schon hatte er Harry an sich gezogen, nach hinten gekippt und küsste ihn schamlos und feurig. Harry erwiderte nur zu gern. So laut, dass es alle auch ohne verstärkende Hilfe hören konnten, sprach Draco ein letztes Mal, bevor er mit seinem Mann in seinen gemieteten Raum apparierte.  
     „Ich bin sogar ziemlich heiß. Ich brenne darauf, dir noch einmal zu zeigen, wie sehr….“  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
* Lady Gaga feat. R. Kelly  
** Queen   
*** Village People  
**** Christina Perri


	5. Marry me

Es war etwa ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit Draco und Harry in Hogwarts ihre Beziehung öffentlich gemacht hatten. Der Tagesprophet hatte sich wochenlang über das Paar ausgelassen, kein gutes Haar war dem Retter der Zauberwelt geblieben. Sie betitelten ihn gar an möchtegern Todesser, der mit Voldemorts Handlanger unter einer Decke steckte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der Blonde befürchtete, dass sein Freund wieder in alte Muster verfallen würde, ihn allein lassen, sich betrinken gehen. Er verstärkte erneut die Schutzzauber und hoffte inständig, dass Harry nicht Schlimmes anstellen würde.  
Nun war er sich sicher, dass nichts dergleichen mehr geschehen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte keinen Anstoß daran genommen, was in der Zeitung stand. Er hatte in aller Öffentlichkeit mit seinem Drachen geturtelt, Händchen gehalten und ihn stürmisch geküsst, wann immer ihm danach war. Dann strahlte er mit seinen grünen Augen in die Kameras und zeigte der Welt, dass sie glücklich und verliebt waren, wie am ersten Tag.   
Harry betonte immer wieder, dass sie schon so lang ein glückliches Paar waren, dass sie längst die Weltherrschaft hätten übernehmen können, so sie denn wollten. Der Tagesprophet hatte sich auf diese Nachrichten gestürzt und die Kimmkorn sich schließlich so lächerlich gemacht, dass sie ihre Feder nehmen und gehen musste.  
  
Nun hatten sie eine stressige Weihnachtszeit hinter sich gebracht, in der Draco immer wieder bemerkte, wie fürsorglich Harry seit dem war. Es schien, als ob der Drache seinem Mann wirklich geholfen hatte, wieder vollkommen zu werden. Der Grünäugige bekundete seine Liebe auf vielfältige Weise.   
Er hatte ihn sogar zu den Weasleys mitgenommen, die Draco herzlich aufnahmen. Molly hatte ihm gleich einen Pullover mit einem „D“ gestrickt. Diesen hatte der Blonde gerade an, als er gemütlich in seinem Lieblingssessel lümmelte und mit einem weiteren Geschenk auf seinem Schoss darin saß.   
Harry hatte ihm ein sehr seltenes Buch geschenkt, dass sich mit der Zauberkunst und deren Auswirkung auf verschiedene Zaubertränke beschäftigte.  
  
Harry kam zu ihm, küsste ihn sanft auf den Nacken und nahm ihm das Buch ab. Er legte es auf den Beistelltisch, zog Draco auf die Füße. Dieser sah ihn aus verwirrten grauen Augen an. Diese Verwirrung stieg, als er bemerkte, dass sein schwarzhaariger Löwe ihm gerade einen Anzug anhexte, wie auch er einen trug, schwarz und elegant.   
Dann wurde er umgedreht. Harry legte ihm die Hände auf die Augen und führte ihn in Richtung ihres Esszimmers.  
     „Harry, Schatz, was…?“  
     „Sch... mein Liebling. Du wirst es gleich sehen. Es wird dir gefallen.“  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
     „Du darfst deine Augen öffnen.“  
     „Oh Harry….“  
Leise Musik drang durch den Raum.  
  
  


A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

  
  


_(105 ist die Zahl die mir durch den Kopf schießt)  
(Wenn ich an all die Jahre denke, die ich mit dir verbringen möchte)  
(Jeden Morgen mit dir in meinem Bett aufwachen)  
(Das ist exakt das, was ich plane zu tun)_

  


  
  


  
     „Wir werden als Zauberer wohl länger leben, als einhundertundfünf Jahre, aber ich möchte kein Einziges mehr ohne dich verbringen, mein geliebter Drache. Es ist wahr, dass ich keinen einzigen Tag mehr ohne dich sein will, sein kann. Jeden Morgen will ich dich in meinen Armen halten.“  
Draco sah sich in ihrem Esszimmer um. Harry hatte es romantisch hergerichtet. Im Raum schwebten duzende kleine rote Kerzen, die ein Herz formten. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Blumenbukett, in dem sich rote Rosen, Blaustern, Immortelle, Efeu und rote Nelken wunderbar zusammenfanden.  
      _´Warte, mein Löwe hat sich der Sprache der Blumen bedient? Was sagt er da aus? Ich liebe Dich über alles, Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht – verzeihst du mir, ewige Liebe, Liebe, Ich liebe dich heiß und innig! So viel Liebe in einem Strauß? Wieso gibt sich Harry solche Mühe?`_  
Die Musik ging weiter.  
  
  
  


And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough  
  


  


_(Und du weißt, eines Tages, wenn ich meinen Lohn bekomme)  
(Kaufe ich dir alles und zeige dir den Luxus des Lebens)  
(Die Ewigkeit wird uns genügen, darum müssen wir uns nicht beeilen)  
(Aber eines Tages werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein dich laut genug zu fragen)_

  
__  
__  
„Ich weiß, ich habe in unserer Beziehung viele Fehler gemacht. Aber ich schwöre, ich habe mich geändert. Du hast mich dazu gebracht. Draco, du hast mich geheilt.  
Ich will dir zeigen, was du mir bedeutest. Heute, hier, jetzt möchte ich dich etwas fragen, dass ich schon lange möchte. Bevor mich der Mut wieder verlässt, bitte.“  
Harry ging vor Draco auf ein Knie, hatte plötzlich eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand. Der Blonde starrte auf seinen Freund hinunter. Dieser stimmte in den Gesang ein, der leise durch den Raum flog.  
  
 __  
 __

  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
  


  


_(Ich werde sagen: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)  
(Ich schwöre, dass ich es ernst meinen werde!)  
(Ich werde sagen: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)_

  
  
    „Draco Malfoy, ich liebe dich aus tiefsten Herzen. Auch, wenn ich deine Liebe und Geduld nicht verdiene, so will ich dich heute fragen. Wirst du mir die größte Ehre erweisen, die es geben kann? Wirst du dich vor der Zauberwelt zu mir bekennen, Glück und Leid für immer mit mir teilen? Willst du mich heiraten?“  
Draco starrte Harry sprachlos an.  
  


  


  


  
How many guys* in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life  
  


  


_(Wie viele Typen* auf der Welt bringen mich dazu, so zu fühlen?)  
(Liebling, ich plane es niemals herauszufinden)  
(Je mehr ich mich umschaue, desto mehr Gründe finde ich dafür)  
(Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens)_

  
_ _

  
_ ´Wie? Was? Macht er mir wirklich einen Antrag? Ich kann es nicht glauben. Mein größter Wunsch wird wahr. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder einen anderen Menschen so lieben könnte, wie ich Harry liebe.`_   


  
Der Mann-der-gerade-einen-Antrag-machte kniete vor seinem Angebeteten und wurde langsam ein wenig nervös.  
      _´Sollte ich noch mehr sagen?`_  
  
  
  


You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough  
  


  


_(Und du weißt, eines Tages, wenn ich meinen Lohn bekomme)  
(Kaufe ich dir alles und zeige dir den Luxus des Lebens)  
(Die Ewigkeit wird uns genügen, darum müssen wir uns nicht beeilen)  
(Aber eines Tages werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein dich laut genug zu fragen)_

  
__  
„Draco, ich schwöre dir, dass ich alles erdenkliche tun werde, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich hoffe, dass wir viele Jahre haben werden, in denen ich dir beweisen kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Aber bitte, sage etwas. Bitte…“, flehte der Grünäugige.  
  
 __  
 __

  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
  


  


_(Ich werde sagen: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)  
(Ich schwöre, dass ich es ernst meinen werde!)  
(Ich werde sagen: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)_

  
  
Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er sah den Silberring, er trug einen Diamanten, der links und rechts von Smaragden und Rubinen umrahmt war. Er sah den Mann, der nervös vor ihm kniete. In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er Harry nach oben, küsste ihn stürmisch.  
     „Ja, Harry. Ja, ich will dich heiraten und für immer Dein sein.“  
Harry lächelte befreit, als er den Ring über Dracos Finger schob.  
     „Komm, ich will jetzt nichts weiter tragen, als diesen Ring….“  
     „Aber, was wird mit dem Essen?“  
     „Wozu gibt es Wärmezauber?“  
Schon lagen sie in ihrem großen Bett.  
  
  


  
And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Babe*, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be better, better  
That day when...  
  


  


_(Und wenn ich alles verloren hätte)  
(Meinem Herzen bedeutet das nichts)  
(Denn ich habe dich)  
(Liebling*, ich habe dich)  
(Um auf die Knie zu fallen)  
(Nichts würde jemals besser sein)  
(Als der Tag, wenn...)_

  
  
Mit dem Zauberstab zog Draco erst sich und dann Harry schnell aus. Er zischte, als er die heiße, gebräunte Haut seines Verlobten an seiner kühlen, hellen spürte, verband ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss, als der Blonde seinen Mann im Nacken griff und nach unten zog. Sie rieben ihre Leiber an einander, spürten, dass sie sich so gegenseitig anstachelten, hart und verlangend machten.   
Harry löste sich keuchend aus dem Kuss, sah in die lustverhangenen Augen und strahlte. Er sah die gleiche Liebe in ihnen, die auch ihn durchströmte. Er war so unsagbar erleichtert, dass Draco seinen Antrag angenommen hatte. Sein Herz wollte aus seiner Brust springen.   
Nun senkte er seine Kopf auf den Hals des Drachen, küsste ihn dort zärtlich und bemerkte, wie dieser sich wand. Beide stöhnten und keuchten, erfüllten ihr Schlafzimmer mit Lauten der Lust.  
Draco presste sein Becken an Harry. Er wollte ihn unbedingt an sich spüren, in sich spüren, und zeigte ihm dies mit seiner Ungeduld. Schon bald bemerkte er, wie Harry einen kühlen Finger an seine Rosette setzte, diese massierte und bald darauf in ihn eindrang. Der Blonde bäumte sich auf, als Harry beinah sofort das Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren streifte, ihn zum Schreien brachte. Es dauerte nicht lang, und Harry nahm noch einen Finger dazu, weitete seinen Verlobten vorsichtig. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht so viel Zeit, wie sonst. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht mehr warten wollte, konnte selbst kaum noch an sich halten. Außerdem wollte er heute mehr, als nur diesen einen Akt.  
  
Harry sah in stürmisches Grau, als er seine pochende Härte an Dracos Eingang setzte und sich mit einem festen Stoß in ihm versenkte, sie zu einem Wesen machte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er aufhörte und sein Mann anfing, als dessen Hitze ihn umgab. Harry musste sich einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen, hätte sich fast bei diesem ersten Stoß in die Enge ergossen.   
Dieses Gefühl war so vertraut und wunderbar, doch durch die aufgestauten Emotionen war es fast zu viel. Sein Blick fing den Ring ein, der an Dracos Finger glitzerte und dabei begann er fest in seinen Verlobten zu stoßen, traf dabei fast immer dessen Prostata, küsste in wild und verlangend, während er seinen Drachen über das Laken schob.  
  
  
  


I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
I swear that I will mean it  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
  


  


_(An dem ich sagen werde: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)  
(Ich schwöre, dass ich es ernst meinen werde!)  
(Ich werde sagen: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)_

  
__  
Während Harry immer wieder in Draco stieß, sie beide in eine andere Welt vögelte, sah er diesen an, entließ seinen Blick nicht. Dann wurde er quälend langsam.  
  
     „Bitte, Harry. Fester!“  
     „Wirst du mich heiraten?“  
     „Ja.“  
Ein harter Stoß, der Draco aufkeuchen ließ.  
     „Wirst du mich ehelichen?“  
     „Ja, Harry.“  
Ein neuer fester Stoß. Draco stöhnte.  
     „Wirst du Mein sein?“  
     „Ja, nur Dein.“  
Harry stieß zwei mal fest zu. Draco wand sich.  
     „Wirst du nur mich lieben?“  
     „Ja, mein Löwe. Nur dich, _nur dich_!“  
Drei Stöße, die Draco schreien ließen.  
     „Wirst du nur mir gehören?“  
     „Ja, Harry. Nur dir und niemals einem anderen. Bitte, nimm mich endlich wieder richtig!”  
  
Harry erhörte Draco. Er klammerte seine Finger um Dracos Hüfte, zog ihn an sich, stieß gleichzeitig tief in ihn. Auf Dracos und Harrys Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen. Der Grauäugige merkte, dass es bald so weit sein würde. Er wollte seinen heißen Schwanz reiben, sich endlich den verdienten Orgasmus bescheren.   
Harry stieß seine Hand weg, hielt sie über seinem Kopf und fuhr einmal mit seinem Daumen über Dracos pralle Eichel, was diesen zum Stöhnen brachte. Nun stieß der Schwarzhaarige ohne Gnade in seinen Mann, trieb sich unaufhörlich dem Höhepunkt entgegen.   
Als es soweit war ergoss er sich stöhnend in Draco und bemerkte, dass auch er gleich kommen würde. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drückte er Dracos Schwanz ab, ließ ihn nicht abspritzen. Dieser sah ihn bestürzt und ungläubig an, als sich Harry aus ihm herauszog.  
  
 __  
 __

  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
(I'll get down on one knee)  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
  


  


_(Ich sage: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)  
(Ich gehe runter auf ein Knie)  
(Ich schwöre, dass ich es ernst meine!)  
(Ich sage: Möchtest du mich heiraten?)_

  
  
     „Du wirst mich heiraten?“  
Draco nickte hektisch.  
     „Dann wirst du mir auch meine Wünsche erfüllen?“  
     „Ja, das weißt du. Aber wieso? Ich war so kurz davor…“  
     „Ich will, dass du an anderer Stelle kommst….“  
Harry lächelte, als Draco verstand.  
  
  
  


Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Would you marry me, baby?  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
  


  


_(Bringst mich zum singen)  
(Ooh whoa ooh oh)  
(Bringst mich zum singen)  
(Ooh whoa ooh oh)  
(Würdest du mich heiraten, Baby?)  
(Ooh whoa ooh oh)  
(Ooh whoa ooh oh)  
(Ooh whoa ooh oh)_

  
  
Harry begab sich auf Hände und Knie, präsentierte sich Dracos hungrigem Blick. Dieser sah die festen Backen und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er erhob sich, rutschte hinter Harry, legte seine Hände auf den sexy Hintern und knetete ihn eine Weile, setzte Küsse darauf, klatschte ab und an seine Hand darauf.  
Er genoss es, wenn sich sein Löwe hingab. Dies geschah noch immer wesentlich seltener, als dass er den Blonden nahm. Es war fast wie ein Verlobungsgeschenk. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, dass er wieder hart wurde, während er die Hitze von Draco hinter sich spürte. Dieser küsste gerade seinen Rücken, als er begann, an Harrys Eingang mit einem Finger zu kreisen.   
Langsam drang der Finger in ihn ein, er verspannte sich ein wenig, so wie immer. Doch die Küsse und die andere Hand um seinen Schwanz lenkten ihn erfolgreich ab. Auch Draco fand schnell sein Lustzentrum und strich mit seinen Fingern, es waren schon zwei, darüber.   
Er entlockte Harrys sündigen Lippen ein Stöhnen nach dem Anderen, während er ihn nun liebevoll weitete. Draco nahm noch einen weiteren Finger dazu, ließ zu, dass Harry sich daran gewöhnte. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass sein Löwe soweit war, positionierte Draco seine Erektion an und dann mit einem vorsichtigen Stoß in ihm. Beide schrieen ihre Lust heraus, als der Drache vollständig in seinem Löwen versunken war.  
Er baute schnell einen Rhythmus auf, der beide in neue Höhen transportierte. Er war bedächtig, langsam, liebevoll. Draco wollte, dass Harry genoss, sich fallen ließ und ihm vertraute. Dieser gab sich voll und ganz dem Blonden hin, erwiderte seine Stöße, spornte ihn bald an, schneller zu werden, keuchte laut und stöhnte Dracos Namen.   
Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Hand sich um seinen harten Stahl schloss, ihn auf und ab pumpte, so, wie er in ihn stieß. Bald war es um beide geschehen. Draco ergoss sich tief und laut in Harry, dieser verspritzte sein Erbe auf Dracos Hand und das Laken unter ihnen.  
Draco legte erschöpft seine Stirn auf den verschwitzen Rücken seines Mannes, leckte dann einige Schweißtropfen davon und genoss den salzigen Geschmack als Liebesbeweis.  
     „Wirst du für immer Mein sein, Harry?“  
     „Ja, für immer und ewig. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Draco.“  
     „So, wie ich dich.“  
  
  
  


A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.

  
  


_(105 ist die Zahl die mir durch den Kopf schießt)  
(Wenn ich an all die Jahre denke, die ich mit dir verbringen möchte)  
(Jeden Morgen mit dir in meinem Bett aufwachen)  
(Das ist exakt was ich plane zu tun, yeah)_

  
  
Draco zog sich zurück, legte sich erschöpft auf den Rücken und zog Harry in seine Umarmung. Er lächelte ihn an, strich versonnen durch das schwarze Haar und war froh, dass sein Verlobter dies zuließ.  
     „Ja, ich denke, einhundertundfünf Jahre könnte ich es mit dir aushalten“, stichelte er.  
Harry sah ihn überglücklich an und küsste seinen Drache dann wieder. In diesem Augenblick wurde es hell im Schlafzimmer. Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander, sahen sich verwirrt um. Dann bemerkten sie es. Der Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen leuchtete weißbläulich auf. Nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen war es vorbei.  
     „Draco, was war das?“  
Die Stimme des Löwen war leicht panisch, er verstand es nicht. Draco war im ersten Augenblick bestürzt. Er hatte einmal in einem Buch darüber gelesen, doch nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet sie jemals so weit kommen würden. Nun lächelte er und küsste Harry stürmisch.  
     „Du weißt, dass du ein Zauberer auf höchstem magischen Niveau bist, oder?“  
Harry nickte noch immer verwirrt.  
     „Nun, wenn ein solch mächtiger Zauberer sich in wahrer Liebe mit einem anderen verbindet und sich diesem in Liebe völlig öffnet, dann geschieht manchmal ein wahres Wunder. Ich hätte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass wir jemals solch eines Geschenkes würdig sein würden.“  
Draco lächelte versonnen und hielt einen Augenblick inne.  
     „Nun sag schon, was hier gerade passiert ist“, drängte Harry.  
     „Mein Liebster, wir haben unsere Seelen verbunden. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, und du weißt, dass ich das nie tue, dann trägst du nun das Ergebnis dieser Verbindung in dir, weil ich nicht mächtig genug dafür bin.“   
     „Was soll das denn heißen? Ja, wir haben heute eine besondere Nacht verbracht. Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht.“  
     „Harry, Liebster, du trägst unser Kind in dir.“  
In diesem Augenblick begann das Feuerwerk über London. Das neue Jahr hatte gerade seinen Anfang getan. Draco sah den verwunderten Harry an, küsste ihn liebevoll und nickte dann. Harry begriff und strahlte plötzlich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
  
      _„Happy new year, mein Schatz.”_  
 _„Happy new year, mein Liebling.”_  
 __  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* im Original Girl(s) / Mädels; Mädchen


	6. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diesmal geht es über mehrere Jahre
> 
> ein Kommentar zum Abschluss wäre echt schön :)

Nachdem der erste Schock verdaut war, waren Draco und Harry überglücklich darüber, wie sich alles ergeben hatte. Sie waren verlobt, sie waren glücklich, Harry war schwanger. Beide hätten die ganze Welt umarmen können.  
  
Dann kam der Stress. Beide wollte nicht, dass ihr Nachwuchs auf die Welt kam, bevor die Eltern verheiratet waren. Doch keiner wusste so genau, wie lang es dauern würde. Weder Poppy noch Severus oder Albus wussten Rat, als das verliebte Paar sie aufsuchte.  
Es gab einfach zu wenige männliche Schwangerschaften, da es nur sehr selten vorkam, dass ein Zauberer auf solch hohem Niveau einen anderen Zauberer reinen Herzens liebte und ebenso geliebt wurde. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es ähnlich verlaufen würde, wie bei Frauen. Die beiden wussten nur, dass Harry das Kind drei Monate länger in seinem Leib haben würde, da der männliche Körper mehr Zeit benötigte, um sich an die Umstellungen zu gewöhnen.  
  
Da sie heiraten wollten, ehe der Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen rund war und er in keinen Anzug mehr passen würde, wurden die Weasleys bald in die Hochzeitspläne eingeweiht. Von dem Wunder in Harrys Bauch erzählten sie vorerst nicht, bis sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass alles gut gehen würde.  
Hermine Weasley freute sich besonders, hatte sie doch erst einige Monate zuvor ihren Ron geehelicht. Sie wollte den beiden jungen Männern mit Rat und Tat zu Seite stehen. Keiner von beiden hatte eine Ahnung davon, was für ein riesen Berg an Arbeit auf sie zukommen würde. Angefangen bei der Gästeliste über die Sitzordnung und Tischdeko kamen sie bald zur Zusammenstellung des Menüs und dazu, wie die Hochzeitstorte aussehen sollte.  
  
Es musste geklärt werden, wie sie sich kleiden wollten und wo und wann und wie sie sich das Ja – Wort geben wollten. Kurzum, Harry war bald damit überfordert und sehr froh, dass Draco sich so gut mit seiner besten Freundin darum kümmerte. Außerdem war es ihm schlichtweg egal, ob die Tischdecke weiß, eierschalenfarben oder apricót war. Es kümmerte ihn viel eher, dass er sich ständig übergeben musste und oft nicht wusste, wie er rechtzeitig zu einem Klo kommen sollte. Oft genug musste dafür ein Pflanzenkübel herhalten.  
  
Es war einfach sehr viel Stress und zu wenig Zeit. Das Paar hatte kaum eine freie Minute für sich und erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sie auch noch gleichzeitig das Häuschen renovierten wollten, das Draco gekauft hatte. Außerdem bestanden Harrys Ersatzeltern darauf, dass er bei ihnen blieb, bis die Ehe geschlossen war und Draco in Malfoy Manor. Es war ein alter Aberglaube, dass sie sich kein Zimmer mehr teilen sollten, damit nicht vorfristig ein Kind gezeugt werden konnte….  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Draco apparierte und kam vor einem seiner Meinung nach immer noch recht schäbigen Haus an.  
      _´Das sollen echte Reinblütler sein… Sie könnten es wenigstens ein wenig…_ _ansehnlicher hexen! Ist das zu viel verlangt?`_  
Ja, er hatte seine Antipathie gegen die Rotschöpfe abgelegt, aber im Augenblick war sie wieder ein wenig zum Vorschein getreten, seit Molly ihm verboten hatte, seinen Mann nachts in die Arme schließen zu können.  
  
Der Weißblonde wusste, wie sehr sein Löwe darunter litt, denn er hatte noch immer niemandem von dem Kind unter seinem Herzen erzählt. Zu groß war die Angst davor, was seine Ersatzfamilie sagen könnte. Um so verstörender waren seine morgendliche Übelkeit und Stimmungsschwankungen, da niemand in dieser rothaarigen Familie anscheinend bereit war, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
  
Oft wollte Harry einfach mal kurz Draco sehen. Doch er wagte es nicht, zu apparieren, um dem kleinen Leben in sich keinen Schaden zuzufügen. So blieb ihm nur das Flohnetzwerk und dieses konnte er nicht benutzen, ohne, dass die Weasleys davon erfahren würden.  
Dann war es eben an Draco, sich zu ihrem Haus und auch hinein zu stehlen. Ein einfaches _„Alohomora“_ reichte aus und schon mussten nur noch ein paar Treppen überwunden werden…  
  
  


~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~   ~~~

  
  
  


I know it's late,  
But something's on my mind.  
It couldn't wait,  
There's never any time.  
  


  


_(Ich weiß, dass es spät ist,)  
(aber da ist etwas in meinen Gedanken.)  
(Es kann nicht mehr warten,)  
(denn es gibt nie eine Zeit dafür.)_

  
  
  
     „ _Dray, was machst du hier?_ “, flüsterte Harry überrascht.  
     „Ich dachte, du freust dich zu sehen, auch, wenn es schon spät ist.“  
     „Das tue ich, mein Liebling, aber wie?“  
     „Du weißt doch, dass es für einen verliebten Drachen keine Hindernisse gibt, oder? Nun küss mich endlich.“  
Harry sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte in die Arme seines Mannes. Nach einem ebenso stürmischen Kuss ließ er von ihm ab und sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf Rons altes Bett.  
  
     „Was machst du hier?“, wiederholte er die Frage.  
     „Ich konnte nicht mehr warten. Ich musste dich einfach sehen und dir etwas sagen.“  
     „Was denn?“  
     „Harry James Potter, ich liebe dich und ich bin überglücklich, weil ich dich morgen endlich heiraten werde. Du bist der schönste Mann, den es jemals gab oder geben wird und ich bin so verdammt froh, dass du _mein_ Kind in dir trägst!“  
  
Draco grinste, Harry strahlte zurück.  
     „Blödmann“, kam es gespielt böse zurück.  
     „Los, verschwinde endlich, bevor Molly dich noch erwischt. Du weißt doch, diese dämlichen Traditionen.”  
     „Wenn die wüssten….“, lachte Draco.  
     „Schlaft gut, meine beiden Schätze.“  
Einen Kuss auch Harrys Stirn und einen auf seinen Bauch hauchend, erhob sich der Ex – Slytherin und schlich wieder hinaus.  
  
  
  


'Cause life slips by without a warning,  
And I'm tired of ignoring  
All the space,  
That's between you and I  
  


  


_(Denn das Leben zieht ohne Warnung vorbei)  
(Und ich bin müde, ihn zu ignorieren,)  
(den ganzen Raum,)  
(der zwischen uns beiden besteht.)_

  
__  
__  
_ ´Wie die Tage doch verflogen sind, seit dem wir dieses Kind gezeugt haben. Es sind schon über vier Monate vergangen. Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich heiraten und ich meinen Löwen bald wieder jede Nacht in meinen Armen halten kann. Wenigstens ist es Anfang Mai schon ein wenig warm.`_  
__  
Draco lag noch eine Weile wach, als er nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt war. Er war aufgeregt, denn hier im Garten standen schon die Tische bereit und auch der Pavillon, unter dem die Trauung stattfinden sollte.  
      _´Morgen in den Abendstunden ist es endlich soweit….`_  
  
  
  


Let's lock the door behind us,  
They won't find us.  
Make the whole world wait,  
While we…  
  


  


(Lass uns dir Tür hinter uns abschließen.)  
(Sie werden uns nicht finde.)  
(Lass die ganze Welt warten,)  
(während wir…)

  
  
  
Die Trauung wurde schlicht, aber wunderbar. Harry trug einen schicken schwarzen Anzug, Draco einen in weiß. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und als sie ihre Ehegelöbnisse vor Severus Snape aufsagten, waren alle Gäste zu Tränen gerührt. Selbst Lucius musste sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen, doch eventuell waren seine Augen einfach noch sehr empfindlich, da er erst wenige Tage aus Askaban zurück war.  
Doch selbst der sonst so säuerlich dreinschauende Snape musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Harry etwas von _´unschuldig und rein in die Ehe`_ gehen sprach.  
  
Nach dem allgemeinen Empfang, dem Essen, der Torte und dem Eröffnungstanz waren beide froh, als sie sich endlich in eine ruhigere Ecke stehlen konnten. Dort, an einer Hauswand, küssten sich die beiden frischgebackenen Ehemänner innig und tief. Harry spürte, wie sich Dracos Hände unter sein Jackett stahlen und liebevoll die leichte Wölbung von dessen Bauch streichelten.  
  
     „Komm, wir verschwinden auf unser Zimmer. Wir verschließen die Tür und genießen den Rest des Abends allein.“  
     „Aber sie werden uns suchen Draco. Deine Mutter….“  
     „Wird uns nicht finden. Lass sie einfach warten, bis wir wieder auftauchen. Bitte, _ich brauche dich jetzt …_“, hauchte der Blonde in das Ohr seines neu angetrauten Ehemannes.  
Harry konnte nur hilflos nicken, während er schon mitgezogen wurde.  
  
  


  
Dance around this bedroom,  
Like we've only got tonight.  
Not about to let you  
Go until the morning light.  
  


  


_(… durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen.)  
(So, als hätten wir nur heute Nacht.)  
(Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen,)  
(bis das Morgenlicht erscheint.)_

  
  
  
Harry keuchte leise, als er in Dracos Schlafzimmer geschoben wurde. Dieser hatte im ganzen Raum weiße Rosenblätter verteilt, duftende Kerzen und sein Zimmerhimmel zeigte die Sterne dieser Nacht. Aus dem Garten drang leise der Gesang der Band nach oben, die den ganzen Abend begleitete.  
  
     „Lass uns tanzen, mein Schatz. Ich möchte mich mit dir unter dem Sternenhimmel zu romantische Musik bewegen, ohne, dass uns jemand dabei zusieht.“  
     „Gern, mein schöner Drache.“  
     „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen, mein Löwe. Das ist dir bewusst, oder?“  
Harry nickte, Draco verband ihre Münder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
  


You can be my whole world,  
If I can be your satellite.  
Let's dance around this bedroom,  
Like tonight's our only night.  
  


  


_(Du wirst meine ganze Welt bedeuten,)  
(wenn ich dein Begleiter sein darf.)  
(Also lass und durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen,)  
(als wäre diese Nacht unsere einzige Nacht.)_

  
  
  
     „Das, was diese Zeilen beschreien, das ist wahr. Du bist meine ganze Welt, Harry. Ohne dich würde ich vergehen. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.“  
     „Du bist mein Stern, der mich leitet, mein wunderbarer Drache. Ohne dich wäre ich längst verloren. Komm, lass uns noch ein wenig durch das Zimmer tanzen.“  
     „ _Unser_ Schlafzimmer, bis unser Haus fertig ist.“  
     „Ja, zumindest für heute…“  
Harry legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Mannes. Draco hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf das schwarze Haar seines Löwen. Dann begann er, sie beide sanft durch den Raum zu bewegen, der von glitzernden Sternen erfüllt war.  
  
  


Dance around this room,  
I'll be your satellite.  
Dance around this room,  
I'll be your satellite.  
  


  


_(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)  
(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
  
     „Ich liebe es, mit dir zu tanzen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich schweben.“  
     „Das liegt daran, dass wir tatsächlich schweben, Harry.“  
     „Aber wie?“  
     „Ein kleiner Zauber von mir. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“  
  
  


  
Do you recall,  
How long it must have been,  
Since any room  
Held only you and me?  
  


  


_(Kannst du dich noch erinnern,)  
(wie lange es her sein muss,)  
(seit ein Raum)  
(nur dich und mich beherbergte?)_

  
  
  
     „Wie lange ist es her, dass wir allein gewesen sind?“  
     „Das war erst gestern, als du bei Molly und Arthur aufgetaucht bist. Erinnerst du dich, mein Liebling?“  
     „Du weißt, was ich meine, mein Schatz. Die Zeit ist nur so dahingerast. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir das durchgestanden haben.“  
     „Ja, das ist wahr. Aber der Lohn war es wert. Jetzt sind wir für immer vereint.“  
  
  
  


And every song that sings about it,  
Says that we can't live without it.  
Now I know,  
Just what that really means.  
  


  


_(Und jedes Lied, das sich darum dreht,)  
(sagt, das wir nicht ohne leben können.)  
(Jetzt weiß ich,)  
(was das wirklich bedeutet.)_

  
  
  
Lange Zeit schwebten und tanzten die beiden jungen Männer so durch den Raum, bis Harry nicht mehr konnte. Draco wollte nicht, dass es seinem Gatten schlecht wurde. So hielt er inne und legte seinen Harry auf das große Bett. Mit Schrecken dachte er einen kurzen Augenblick daran, dass es fast nie soweit gekommen wäre.  
  
     „Woran denkst du, mein Drache?“  
     „Daran, wie es begonnen hat. Was geschehen wäre, wenn du nicht in die Kerker gekommen wärst…. Ich weiß jetzt, dass mein Leben ohne dich trostlos und leer geblieben wäre. Ich weiß erst jetzt, was es bedeutet, jemanden wirklich zu lieben. Damals war ich verliebt und eifersüchtig. Jetzt aber liebe ich dich aus ganzem Herzen.“  
     „Oh Draco, mir ergeht es doch ähnlich. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben, das weiß ich einfach. Und nun, nun habe ich dich und das Wunder, das unter meinem Herzen wächst.“  
  
  


Let's lock the door behind us.  
They won't find us.  
Make the whole world wait,  
While we…

  


  
_(Lass uns dir Tür hinter uns abschließen.)_  
_(Sie werden uns nicht finde.)_  
_(Lass die ganze Welt warten,)_  
_(während wir…)_

  
  
  
     “Weißt du, wo sie sein könnten, Mine? Ich habe ihnen noch gar nicht richtig gratulieren können.“  
     „Das kommt davon, wenn du dich mit Torte voll stopfst. Es ist spät, Harry sah müde aus. Ich denke, sie haben sich zurückgezogen.“  
     „Oh, aber wieso denn jetzt schon?“  
     „Nun, was denkst du wohl, wieso ihm immer so übel war?“  
     „Ihm war übel?“  
     „Hörst du ab und zu auch mal hin, wenn deine Mutter etwas erzählt?“  
     „Äh, _nein_. Also, Mine, was ist los?“  
     „Ich habe da so einen Verdacht… Komm´, lass uns Tanzen, Ron”  
  
  
  


Dance around this bedroom,  
Like we've only got tonight.  
Not about to let you  
Go until the morning light.  
  


  


_(… durch dieses Schl afzimmer tanzen.)  
(So, als hätten wir nur heute Nacht.)  
(Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen,)  
(bis das Morgenlicht erscheint.)_

  
  
  
Draco und Harry tanzten auch weiter, als sie ihre Füße nicht mehr bewegten. Sie tanzten den Tanz, den schon so viele verliebte Paare vor ihnen getanzt hatten. Langsam und genüsslich zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Vorsichtig erkundeten sie die schon bekannten Körper wieder einmal auf neue Weise.  
Bedächtig eroberte Draco seine Mann und Harry ließ es geschehen. Mit überwältigender Zärtlichkeit brachte der Blonde sie beide an den Rand der Extase und darüber hinaus, als er sich in seinem Mann versenkte und voller Hingabe in ihn stieß, bis es für beide kein Halten mehr gab.  
  
  
  


You can be my whole world,  
If I can be your satellite.  
Let's dance around this bedroom,  
Like tonight's our only night.  
  


  


_(Du wirst meine ganze Welt bedeuten,)  
(wenn ich dein Begleiter sein darf.)  
(Also lass und durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen,)  
(als wäre diese Nacht unsere einzige Nacht.)_

  
  
  
Beide schienen in tausend Farben zu vergehen, um für den jeweils anderen neu zusammengesetzt zu werden. Keuchend und nach Luft ringend lagen sie sich im Arm, streichelten sich, küssten und liebkosten den Partner. Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch und lächelte, als sie einschliefen.  
  
  
  


Dance around this room,  
I'll be your satellite.  
Dance around this room,  
I'll be your satellite.  
  


  


_(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)  
(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
  
Drei Wochen nach der Hochzeit waren sie wieder einmal zu einer Untersuchung bei Poppy, als diese ihnen offenbarte, dass sie nun sicher sein konnten. So entschlossen sie sich, einen Tag später einen kleinen Empfang für alle Familienmitglieder und Freunde zu geben.  
  
Draco unterstützte seinen Mann so gut er konnte, nahm, ihm die Ängste und beruhigte Harry. Dieser war nervös, weil er Bedenken hatte, wie die Familien auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würden. Zärtlich nahm ihn der Blonde in die Arme, streichelte über den Bauch seines Mannes und flüsterte in dessen Ohr.  
     „Du bist meine ganze Welt, mein Liebling. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“  
     „Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Stern in der Dunkelheit.“  
  
  
  


Dance with me around the moon.  
You and I every night.  
Dance around this room.  
I'll be your satellite.  
  


  


_(Tanz mit mir um den Mond herum.)  
(Du und ich jede Nacht.)  
(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
  
     „Was ist denn los? Was habt ihr uns zu sagen?“  
     „Vater, Harry und ich wollen euch mitteilen, dass uns ein besonderes Geschenk zuteil wurde.“  
     „Was habt ihr uns denn zu erzählen, Jungs?“, fragte nun Molly nach.  
     „Nun, ähem, also, wie… soll ich …. es sagen…“  
     „Harry trägt ein Kind in sich, _mein_ Kind“, platze es nun aus Draco heraus.  
Er wollte und konnte nicht mehr länger um den heißen Brei herum reden. Es musste einfach gesagt werden. Im Raum war es totenstill, dann lag ihnen Hermine im Arm.  
  
     „Ich freue mich so sehr für euch. Ich habe es schon vermutet. Das erklärt deine Stimmungsschwankungen, Mr. Potter – Malfoy“, schmunzelte sie.  
Dann lagen ihnen auch die anderen in den Armen, bis auf Ron und Lucius, die gerade ohnmächtig wurden. Nachdem sich geklärt hatte, wie es soweit kommen konnte, freute sich der-Mann-der-gerade-schwanger-war, weil seine Familie die frohe Botschaft so unproblematisch aufnahm und auch Dracos Eltern glücklich waren.  
  
Die nächsten Monate vergingen recht harmlos. Sie schafften es, ihr Heim zu renovieren und für den Familienzuwachs herzurichten. Das Zimmer neben ihrem Schlafzimmer wurde zu einem Kinderzimmer, in freundlichem Gelb und Grün gehalten, da sie nicht wussten, was es werde würde und auch nicht wissen wollten, bis ihr Kind sich entschloss, auf die Welt zu kommen.  
Harry wurde von Tag zu Tag strahlender, seine Haut noch makelloser und er schien fast von innen heraus zu leuchten. Draco konnte kaum seine Hände von seinem Mann lassen.  
  
  
  


I can't believe,  
That days turn into years.  
I hate to see,  
The moments disappear.

  
  


_(Ich kann nicht glauben,)  
(Das Tage sich in Jahre verwandeln.)  
(Ich hasse es, zuzusehen,)  
(wie die Momente verschwinden.)_

  
  
  
     „Dad, was soll das? Wir müssen endlich los! Wo ist mein Besen? Hast du meine Schleiereule gesehen, Paps? Nun macht schon. _Wir.müssen.zum.Zug!_ “  
     „Ganz ruhig, James. Du weißt doch, dass dein Vater nicht mehr der Jüngste ist“, lächelte Draco mild.  
     „Das musst du gerade sagen, alter Mann.“  
     „Hey….“  
     „Was, du bist nun mal älter als ich, mein Liebling“, grinste Harry zurück und küsste seinen Mann kurz.  
     „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Seid ihr aus dem Alter nicht raus?“  
     „Komm du erst mal da rein, James Sirius Malfoy – Potter!“  
     „ _Dad, wo sind meine Bücher?_ “  
     „ _Hast du meinen Kessel gesehen?_ “  
     „ _Ich bin…_ “  
     „ _… so aufgeregt!_ “  
  
Gerade wuselten ein schwarzhaariger elfjähriger Junge und sein weißblonder Zwillingsbruder herein.  
     „Albus, deine Bücher liegen schon im Koffer.“  
     „Danke Dad.“  
     „Und der Kessel steht neben der Tür, Scorpius.“  
     „Super. Wann geht es endlich los?“  
     „In zehn Minuten. Bis dahin hat James seinen Besen gefunden oder er fliegt auf den Schulbesen über das Quidditchfeld!“, schimpfte Harry.  
     „Sie werden so schnell groß…“, trauerte Draco.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, daran, wie er erst den kleinen James im Arm gehalten hatte, mit ihm nachts summend durch sein Zimmer getanzt war, um ihm zu beruhigen. Sein Harry hatte so gestrahlt, als Draco einverstanden war, ihm die Namen des verstorbenen Großvaters und Paten zu geben.  
  
Dann, zwei Jahre nach dessen Geburt, waren sie erneut Eltern geworden. Diesmal schenkte ihnen Harry sogar Zwillinge, auch wenn diese nicht so aussahen, als hätten sie am selben Tag das Licht der Welt erblickt. Hatte James doch eher braunes Haar, war es bei den Zwillingen absolut eindeutig, dass je einer nach einem der Väter kam. Albus war so schwarzhaarig wie Harry, Scorpius so blond wie Draco.  
  
Nun standen eben jenem blonden Vater Tränen in den Augen, da sie auch diese beiden Wirbelwinde nach Hogwarts entlassen mussten. Die Tage und Wochen, in denen sie klein und schutzbedürftig waren, waren schnell Jahren gewichen, in denen sie rasant wuchsen und nun schon so groß waren.  
     „Ich weiß, mein Liebling. Aber ich weiß etwas, um dir den Abschied zu erleichtern…“  
  
  


  
But tonight the sand is stopping.  
Take the hour glass and drop it.  
So we can stay  
Inside this atmosphere.

  
  


  
_(Aber heute stoppt der Sand.)  
(Nimm die Sanduhr und halt ihn auf!)  
(So dass wir)  
(In dieser Hülle verweilen können.)_  
  


  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft.  
James hatte seinen Besen gefunden und seinen Vogel. Albus und Scorpius saßen ebenfalls im Zug, der eine einen kleinen Kauz bei sich, der andere einen Uhu.  
  
     „Du hattest mir etwas versprochen….“, lächelte Draco, als sie abends in dem großen Haus saßen, kein Geräusch als das prasselnde Kaminfeuer vernehmend.  
     „Ja, das habe ich.“  
  
Harry stellte sein Weinglas auf den Tisch zurück und rutschte vom Sofa, kniete sich vor seinen Mann. Dann küsste er ihn sacht, nahm ihm ebenfalls das Glas ab, eroberte seine Lippen erneut zu einem heißen Kuss. Draco spürte, wie die Finger seines Löwen langsam über dessen Flanken glitten, dann nach vorn und begannen, dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen, langsam, bedächtig. Sie waren keine Jungen mehr, sie hatten Zeit. Sie waren inzwischen Mitte Dreißig, aber verliebt wie am ersten Tag.  
  
Dann schob Harry Dracos Hemd auf, hauchte kleine Küsse auf dessen Bauch, die Muskeln darunter zuckten, als sich der Blonde dem heißen Mund entgegenhob und er stöhnend seine Finger in der dunklen Haarpracht versenkte. Er spürte, wie Harry lächelte, seine Zunge sacht über den flachen Bauch strich.  
  
Kurze Zeit später löste Harry sanft die Finger aus seinem Haar und sah seinen Ehemann an. Im Schein des Feuers sahen sie sich in die Augen und die Zeit stand still. Sie erkannten die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden, in diesem Blick. Sie loderte noch immer so stark wie damals.  
     „Komm, mein Drache.“  
Harry stand auf und zog Draco mit sich. Küssend bewegten sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
  
  
  


Dance around this room.  
I'll be your satellite.  
Dance around this room.  
I'll be your satellite.  
  


  


_(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)  
(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
  


Dance with me around the moon.  
You and I every night.  
Dance around this room.  
I'll be your satellite.  
  


  


_(Tanz mit mir um den Mond herum.)  
(Du und ich jede Nacht.)  
(Tanz durch diesen Raum,)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
Leise Musik erklang, als sich die Tür öffnete und Harry Draco in den Raum führte. Der blonde Zauberer lachte, als er sah, was Harry geschaffen hatte. An den Wänden erstrahlte die indirekte Beleuchtung und tauchte alles in Halbdunkel. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen zwei Gläser, eine Flasche Champagner und Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne.  
Im Kamin prasselte das Feuer leise und es knackte hin und wieder. Ihr Bett war einem Himmelbett gewichen, in dem sie mehr als genügend Platz haben würden. Es war mit nachtblauer Bettwäsche bezogen und lud ein, darüber zu streicheln. Als Draco dies tat, spürte er, wie kühl und seidig das Bettzeug war. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Als er den Kopf leicht drehte, lachte er auf. Im Betthimmel war ein Spiegel angebracht.  
  
     „Ich ahne, was das werden wird, mein Schatz….“, lachte er.  
     „So? Was denn?“, fragte Harry unschuldig.  
     „Hmmm…. Ich denke, du hast die Absicht, mich zu verführen.“  
     „Ist das so offensichtlich? Möchtest du ein Glas?“  
     „Sicher.“  
Schon genossen sie das perlen auf der Zunge. Draco drehte sein Glas in der Hand, während Harry seines wieder wegstellte.  
     „Ich erkenne das Lied, mein Löwe. Wir haben schon einmal dazu in einem anderen Schlafzimmer getanzt.“  
     „Dann tanz wieder mit mir…“  
Sinnlich bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Mann zu. Katzengleich schmiegte er sich an seinen Drachen und umschlang dessen Körper. Er nahm ihm das Glas ab, stellte es zu Seite und begann, sie beide im Takt der Musik zu wiegen.  
  
  


  
Let's dance around this bedroom.  
I'll be your satellite.  
Let's dance around this bedroom.  
I'll be your satellite.  
  


  


_(Lass uns durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen.)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)  
(Lass uns durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen.)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
  


Let's dance around this bedroom.  
I'll be your satellite.  
Let's dance around this bedroom.  
I'll be your satellite.

  
  


_(Lass uns durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen.)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)  
(Lass uns durch dieses Schlafzimmer tanzen.)  
(Ich werde dein Begleiter sein.)_

  
  
  
  
     „Ich möchte bis in alles Ewigkeit mit dir zusammen sein und dir meine Liebe beweisen, Dray“, flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr.  
     „Harry“, kam es erstickt zurück.  
Mehr konnte Draco nicht aussprechen, denn sein Mann küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wild und rau. Er schob seine Zunge in den Mund des Blonden und spielte ungezügelt mit dem Gegenstück. Draco keuchte auf, fühlte, wie sich sein Blut in kochende Lava zu verwandeln drohte. Ihm wurde schlagartig heiß, sein Penis begann, sich aufzurichten und ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Haut.  
     „Du hast zu viel an, Dray…“  
Einen Zauberspruch später war das Problem gelöst.  
     „Du siehst ein wenig zittrig aus. Vielleicht solltest du lieber liegen…“  
Schon war Draco auf dem Bett und japste, als sein Rücken in den kühlen Laken zum Liegen kam. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry unterbrach den Versuch.  
     „Du kannst dich auch noch viel zu viel bewegen…“  
Der Blonde spürte, wie seine Arme nach gezogen wurden und dann von weichem Leder fixiert. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, konnte er erkennen, dass seine Handgelenke gefesselt waren und an den Bettpfosten fixiert. Mit seinen Knöcheln war es ähnlich. Dass es ihm zu gefallen schien, erklärte seine Erektion, die hart von ihm abstand.  
  
     „Harry…..“  
     „Ja, das ist mein Name. Was willst du?“  
     „Bitte…“  
     „Was?“  
     „T…. tanz für mich….“  
Ein verführerischer Ausdruck erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, während er begann, seine Hüften zu wiegen und sich dabei selbst zu streicheln. Seine Finger fuhren über jeden Zentimeter, den sie erreichen konnten. Lasziv drehte sich der Grünäugige, sah Draco über die Schulter an und hob sein Hemd ein wenig an, zog es aus der Hose heraus. Er präsentierte seine Rückansicht Stück für Stück, wiegte dazu seine Hüften und hörte an den Lauten, die Draco ausstieß, dass es diesem gut gefiel.  
Schnell drehte er sich wieder und öffnete nun langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen, bis sich die gebräunte Haut  darunter zeigte. Langsam ließ Harry das Hemd über die Schultern gleiten, streichelte sich dabei wie zufällig, steckte einen Finger zwischen die Lippen und rieb dann damit über seinen linken Nippel, zwirbelte ihn leicht und stöhnte leise. Auch ihn machte es an, so vor Draco zu strippen. Wenn er dabei sah, wie sich sein Drache lustvoll in den Fesseln wand und verzweifelt versuchte, Harry näher zu kommen.  
Dieser fand, die Qual sollte ein wenig weiter gehen. Grazil ließ er sich auf das Bett nieder und betrachtete die Erektion seines Mannes, die schon die ersten Tropfen zierten. Er starrte sie unverhohlen an, was Draco dazu brachte, noch härter zu werden und noch mehr Tropfen abzusondern, die sich langsam an seinem Schaft nach unten verloren.  
  
Ehe der Blonde reagieren konnte, hatte Harry seinen Kopf gesenkt, die Flüssigkeit aufgenommen und war wieder verschwunden. Draco konnte nur keuchend liegen bleiben und zusehen, als Harry aufstand und sich wieder Hüften schwingend vor ihn stellte. Dann endlich öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Knöpfe seiner Hose und schob sie in einer sehr langsamen Bewegung von seinen Beinen, präsentierte dabei seinen wohlgeformten Hintern in der grünen, enganliegenden Short.  
Draco stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus, als sich sein Mann wieder drehte und ihm seine Vorderseite zeigte. Deutlich zeichnete sich Harrys Erektion unter dem Stoff ab.  
  
     „Bitte, komm her zu mir. Ich…. ich … will….. dich ….“  
Harry tat ihm den Gefallen. Er stieg zu Draco aufs Bett und kniete sich nah an dessen Kopf. Dann verharrte er einen Augenblick, senkte seinen Kopf und küsste Draco verlangend. Als er sich wieder zurück zog, wusste Harry, dass es nicht das war, was sein Drache wollte. Er sah es in dessen grauen Augen, die vor Lust dunkel waren.  
Der Ex – Gryffindor schob die Daumen in den Bund der Unterhose und zog sie ein wenig nach unten. Sofort sprang seine Härte hervor und zeigte sich Dracos begehrlichem Blick. Der Blonde hob seinen Kopf und schaffte es, mit seiner Zunge die Unterseite von Harrys Erregung der Länge nach zu liebkosen. Harry keuchte, fiel ein wenig vorn über und stütze sich am Kopfende des Bettes ab. So war er in einem besseren Winkel für Draco.  
Dieser nutzte das sofort aus und nahm den Schwanz in seinen Mund, spielte mit seiner Zunge an der Eichel und machte kleine Schluckbewegungen. Das machte Harry fast verrückt und er stieß in die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle hinein. Sein Mann erfreute sich an der ungezügelten Lust und nahm Harry so tief auf, wie es ihm möglich war. Er stöhnte und dieses Vibrieren an seiner Härte brachte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu, laut zu stöhnen und fast zu kommen. Hastig zog er sich zurück und küsste den Mund, der ihn gerade noch aufgenommen hatte, zärtlich. Er schmeckte sich selbst und Draco schmeckte sich ebenfalls. Es stachelte sie weiter an.  
  
Endlich verschwand auch das letzte Stück Stoff, während sich beide an diesem Kuss berauschten, in diesen hineinkeuchten und Harrys Finger begannen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Er neckte die Nippel, die sich ihm rosa entgegen streckten, streichelte die weißen Flanken hinab und knetete sanft Dracos Hoden, bis dieser aufjapste. Nur seine Härte bekam keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Gerade, als Draco anfangen wollte zu knurren, hatte Harry ein Einsehen. Er positionierte sich so, dass er Dracos Schwanz in den Mund nehmen konnte und Draco seinen ebenfalls wieder.  
Doch wo Harry nach unten stoßen konnte, war sein Drache zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, wie ihm gerade bewusst wurde, als der Blonde sein Becken nach oben schieben wollte, um sich in Harrys Mund zu vergraben. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte das schamlos aus. Er neckte seinen Mann immer wieder und reizte diesen bis zum äußersten, indem er im seinen Mund immer wieder entzog, nur sanft knabberte oder mit seiner Zunge langsam und bedächtig Dracos Länge erkundete und dabei seinen eigenen Schwanz ganz nach belieben tief im Mund seines Drachen versenkte oder ihm ebenfalls nur gestattete, mit der Zungenspitze heranreichen zu können.  
  
Als Harry bemerkte, dass Draco bald vor Lust vergehen würde, ließ er endgültig von seinem Mann ab und positionierte sich neu. Er sah im Spiegel über ihm, wie groß Dracos Augen wurden, als er begriff, was Harry vorhatte. Er bereitete sich selbst vor und begann, sich selbst zu weiten. Der Blonde schluckte trocken bei diesem äußerst sinnlichen Anblick und wagte kaum zu atmen. Schließlich wollte Harry nicht mehr warten.  
Er befeuchtete Dracos Härte, drehte sich herum und kletterte über ihn. Dracos Schwanz festhaltend hob Harry den Hintern und brachte sich in Position. Langsam nahm er Draco auf. Als dieser den Muskelring durchbrach und die Hitze fühlte, die ihn umgab, verfluchte er Harry innerlich dafür, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Zu gern hätte er nach oben gestoßen und sich in seinem Mann vergraben. Doch so wartete er, bis Harry sich ganz auf ihn gesenkt hatte und begann dabei wieder heftig zu schwitzen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige gab sich einen Augenblick, dann kreiste er vorsichtig sein Becken. Er testete, was sich gut anfühlte, hatte er seinen Mann doch noch nie in dieser Position in sich gespürt. Schon die erste Bewegung schickte Stromschläge durch Harrys Lenden, denn er traf das Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren. Draco schluckte und stöhnte während er Harry beobachtete, wie dieser ihn ritt.  
Bald wurde er mutiger und hob sich ein wenig, um Draco dann wieder tief aufzunehmen. Harry fand einen Rhythmus, in dem er sich hob und senkte und beiden große Lust verschaffte. Immer hektischer wurde sein Atem, schneller und abgehackter. Auch er war von einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen. Röte zierte seine Wangen, er hatte den Rücken durchgebogen und den Kopf nach hinten gelegt. Draco beobachtete ihn im Spiegel über sich. Er spürte, dass er bald nicht mehr konnte.  
     „Fass…… dich… an….“, presste er hervor.  
  
Harry tat es. Er streichelte mit der Daumenspitze über seine Eichel, umschloss seinen Schaft mit den Fingern und begann sich zu massieren. Nach wenigen Minuten war es so weit. Draco sah über sich, wie Harry kam, spürte, wie er sich zusammenzog und brüllte auf, als er sich in seinem Mann ergoss. Sein Oberkörper kam ein wenig vom Bett hoch, bevor Draco kraftlos zusammensackte, Harry auf seiner Brust liegend und nicht weniger erschöpft.  
  
Als sie wieder genügend Energie besaßen, löste Harry die Fesseln und Draco zog ihn in seine Arme.  
     „Das war einfach unglaublich.“  
     „Ja, das war es.“  
Sie genossen die Verbundenheit, die sich im Laufe der Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Keiner sagte ein Wort und es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, in den Armen des Anderen zu liegen.  
  
Harry lächelte wissend, Draco sah verträumt auf den Rücken seines Liebsten, den er durch den Spiegel beobachten konnte. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
     „Harry, Liebling, haben wir das getan, von dem ich denke, dass wir es getan haben?“  
Wir zur Bestätigung ging ein Leuchten durch Harry. Doch dieses mal war es von einer anderen Farbe als die beiden Male zuvor. Lächelnd küsste Harry den verblüfften Draco.  
     „Ja, ich denke, das haben wir.“  
     „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dir auch noch ein Kind wünschst, mein wunderbarer Löwe.“  
     „Tue ich aber, mein Drache.“  
Draco küsste seinen Harry noch einmal zärtlich und liebevoll. Dann legte er seine Stirn in Falten.  
     „Das Glühen war anders.“  
     „Ja, du hast recht.“  
     „Was könnte das bedeuten?“  
     „Vielleicht wird es dieses mal ein Mädchen?“  
     „Das wäre wirklich schön.“  
     „Ja, so eine kleine Lilly Narcissa fehlt noch in der Familie, findest du nicht auch?“  
     „Unbedingt!“  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Ende  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
